Pokemon: Truth or Dare
by TheNameless-V2
Summary: I have trapped some of my pokemon here so you can force them to do whatever you want!
1. Introduction

Pokemon: Truth or Dare: The Introduction

The Victims-I mean cast:

Males:

Dialga

Latios

Charizard

Blastoise

Venesaur

Cyndiquil

Totodile

Gyrados

Mewtwo

Lucario

Deoxys

Ho-oh

Snorlax

Zoroark

Legendary Dogs (Entei, Raikou, Suicune)

(17 total)

Female:

Palkia

Mew

Eevee

Togepi

Skitty

Ampharos

Riolu

Luxray

Latias

Chikorita

Pichu

Lake Trio (Azelf Uxie Mespirit)

Chatot

Shaymin

Dragonite

(17 total)

Submit dares, but nothing that could make this go over T, but besides that you can make these Pokemon do what ever you want, from Kissing to Jumping off a cliff into a pit of instant death spikes! If you want me to add another Pokemon, I probably will add it. Weapons are allowed. Dares should be sent in a review.

--------------------- CO-HOST WANTED! ----------------------


	2. Chapter 1

Pokemon: Truth or Dare: Chapter 1

A Silver Lucario walks into the room. "Hello. I am The Nameless.", he begins. "Before I go any further, I'd like to welcome our cast." (All of the pokemon listed from the introduction come in) "Now before we get started I'll tell you guys the rules. First, you have to do whatevere the reviewers tell you to do and if you don't... lets just say that I have a room filled with instant death lasers that I'd be more than happy to send you to. Second, try not to curse. Now any questions?" Snorlax raises his hand "Yes, Snorlax." "Can I have something to eat?" "No! You have already had a four course breakfast. Now, are there any more questions?" Snorlax raises his hand again. " That don't involve food." He puts his hand down. " Good. Now lets get started!"

"Our first dare comes from RedPaperWhite!"

**OMG!  
I dare Deoxys to get some orange juice and some milk and put it together an DRINK it!**

"Deoxys!", I yell. "Get your butt over here NOW!" He runs over here. "Waddya want me to do.", he asks. "See that orange juice and chocolate milk over there?""Yeah.""Bring them over here." He does so."Now what?" "Mix them together" He does so. "Now what do I do?",he asks in a confused tone." DRINK IT!", I yell. "Okay.", he says sadly. He jugs down the mix. His face then turns a sickly shade of green. He then dies.

"Dude, you killed him.", Charzard says. "Yeah, but he won't be dead for long!", I say before pressing a button on the wall. Deoxys then comes back to life. " Wow! I'm alive!", he says happily before going over to flirt with Latias. "All of the Pokemon better get used to that", I say before going back to my list of dares.

"Our next dares come from my good friend, Player100, who has submitted A LOT of dares."

**Dares:**

Chikorita: Jump into a volcanoe!

Snorlax: Eat Zoroark

Totodile: Go through the Fortress of Peril (And I mean the one from Battle Kid)

Charzard and Luxray: Go on a date!

Mew: Heres a pool filled with poisonous Jelly Beans. EAT ALL THE JELLY BEANS!

Cyndaquil: Go swimming in Lake of Rage

Everyone: Fight Nameless!

**Riolu and Chatot: Spin the WHEEL! OF! TORTURE!  
10% battle against Bowser  
25% Get pushed of Mt. Everest  
1% Your Saved  
4% Heart Attack  
50% Get killed by everyone there  
10% Battle against Chuck Norris**

Dialga: Fight the final boss of Sonic and Knuckles

Palkia: You get turned into a magikarp. You then get kicked into a volcanoe by Blastoise!

"CHIKORITA!" She comes running instantly. "What, Mr. Nameless?", she asks cutely. "You get to visit the inside of a volcanoe!" " NOOOOO!", she screams as I push another button on the wall that instantly teleports her to the volcanoe, where she instantly dies. I then press the button from Deoxys dare which brings her back here, alive and well. "Never. Make me. Do that. Again.", she says madly. "'kay"

Suddenly, Snorlax screams "I'M SO HUNGRY! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" and eats Zoroark. Who transforms into an Abra, teleports out of Snorlax, and kills him. I then press the revive button and Snorlax is brought back to life.

I then call Totodile over and transport him to the fortress, where he gets killed by the first enemy he sees. I then press the revive button AGAIN and Totodile is brought back to the studio alive. "Wow, Totodile. You absolutely SUCK at the Fortress of Peril." He then yells at me to shut up and goes over to a random corner to act sad.

I then tell Charzard and Luxray about their dare and teleport them to a fancy restraunt in France.

(In France)

"Oh Charzard! We've had five courses all ready. I can't eat another bite!" "I'm stuffed to, Luxy, so so that means-""That there is only one thing left to do.", Luxray finishes. They then teleport back and start to make out.

(Here)

"Okay guys, if you're gonna do that then I want it done in that closet over there.", I say pointing at a random closet. They then go to the closet and continue to make out.

I then press a button which makes a pool of poisonous jelly beans appear, which Mew and Snorlax instincivly jump in. They then start eating and die. I then bring them back. "What was in those", Mew asks. "Poison.", I reply happily."Ugh", they both reply. I then go onto the next dare.

"Cyndaquil! Go swim in Lake of Rage." "NO!", he replies before I pick him up and throw him into the daeth layer room. everyone then heres a lot of Megaman style explosions. I then bring him back.

Suddenly, everyone starts attacking me and I defeat them in mere minutes, using Haduken, Shuryuken, and Dragon Punch attacks.

I then make a wheel of torture appear, which Riolu and Chatot spins, and lands on fight Chuck Norris both times. Chuck Norris instantly jumps through the ceiling, which I force Deoxys to repair, and THINKS about beating Chatot and Riolu up, who both faint. He then leaves.

I then teleport Dialga to the final boss of Sonic and Knuckles, which he defeats with one Roar of Time attack. He then teleports back.

I then force Palkia to drink a magical potiion which turns her into a magikarp. I then teleport Blastoise and Her to a random volcanoe that Blastoise kicks Palkia into. She then dies in seconds.I then teleport them both back and revive Palkia, and turn her back into a Palkia.

"Finally, I got those dares over with!",, I say before returning my gaze to the dare list.

"Our final dares of this chapter come from Sparky!" (An audience then appears out of nowhere and starts clapping)

**You know, I've always been a fan of Rotom. I could've racked something up, such as daring him to shock one of the others, but as for who's there, I'd have to say...**  
**I dare Snorlax to go a day- no, make that just an HOUR without eating. He can eat as much as he wants before, as much after, but none in between.**

"So you want Rotom in this? So be it.", I say before making Rotom appear at a push of a button, who then shocks Totodile, who dies. I then revive him. "All reviewers out there! You can now dare Rotom!", I scream to the heavens. "NOOOOOO!", Rotom yells. "Shuddup.", I reply.

Suddenly, a giant cage crashes through the ceiling, which I lock Snorlax in before forcing Deoxys to fix the roof AGAIN.

(One hour later)

Snorlax is rolling around on the floor of the cage sucking his thumb and mumbling "Neeed foood! Ne-e-eee-ed Fooooo-ooood!" over and over again. I then let him out of the cage and give him a cookie, which he eats in 0.000009 seconds. Uxie then throws a giant brick at him, which knocks him out.

"Well thats it for this chapter!", I say. "Remember to submit more Dares!"


	3. Chapter 2

Pokemon: Truth or Dare: Chapter 2

I come into the room, seeing nothing out of the usual. (THANK GOD!) Deoxys is flirting with Latias, Latias is blushing, Latios looks like he is about to kill Deoxys, Luxray and Charzard are just now comming out of the "Make-Out Closet" and everyone else is having a Super Smash Bros. Tournament.

"Hey guys! Ready for todays dares.", I say loudly. "Ugh!", they all say in unison. "Great! Lets get started!"

"Our first dares today come from Yellow Mew!", I say happily.

**Make Eevee and Skitty fight to the death.  
Give Raikou rabies and have him bite Mew.  
Have Cyndaquil use flamethrower on Chikorita.  
Let Skitty use Snorlax's fat belly as a trampoline.  
Give Mew and Mewtwo a ton of sugar and watch them bounce off the walls.  
Give Skitty a ton of cantip and watch her go nuts.**

"First off, Skitty and Eevee have to fight!", I say before teleporting them to my new Arena.

(At the arena)

"I'm gonna beat the living #&! out of you for no reason at all!", Screams Eevee before pulling out a sword and stabbing Skitty to death.

"Noooo!", screams Skitty before dying.

(Back here)

Eevee arrives back with Skittys corpse. I then revive Skitty.

"Next, Raikou has to get rabies!" "I'd rather not.", he says before going into the death laser room. Everyone hears explosions and I then teleport Raikou back and revive him.

Then, for no reason at all, I start to tickle Cyndaquils nose with a feather, which causes him to sneeze a giant flame, which lands on Chikorita. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!", she screams while running around the room. I then get out a fire extinguisher and put the fire out. "Thanks.", she says sounding relieved.

" Next, Snorlax has to let Skitty use his belly as a trampoline!", I say as Snorlax lays down and Skitty starts to jump on his big fat belly. "WEEEEEEEEE!", Skitty screams before crashing into the ceiling. She then falls back down, but sadly, Snorlax had moved and she crashes into the hard tile floor. "Owwwwwwwwwwwww!", she moans before I pour a magical potion on her that heals her instantly.

Suddenly, Mew and Mewtwo find where I keep all my sugar, candy, cake, donoughts, and a lot of other stuff that contains sugar. They eat a lot of it, then literally start bouncing off the walls. The wall bounce for ten minutes straight before coliding into each other, which snaps them out of the sugar rush.

"Now Skitty has to eat catnip!", I say before giving a handful of the stuff to Skitty, which causes her to go wild and lock her self in the death room. She explodes, I teleport her back, and revive her.

"The next dares come from Ruby!" "Hooray!", the pokemon say sarcasticly.

**Have Ampharos and Riolu kick Togepi around like a football.  
Shave all the fur off Eevee.  
Skitty, go spit up some furballs on Mewtwo.  
Make Snorlax sit on Mew for awhile.**

"First, Ampharos and Riolu get to use Togepi as a Foortball!", I say. They then start to kick the egg-pokemon around. "WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS!", she screams. She then starts to fake cry, which causes Ampharos and Riolu to stop kicking her around.

"Next Eevee has to go bald!" "No thanks!", she replies before trying to flirt with Latios, which causes Latias to shoot her with a gun. I then revive her at a push of a button.

Suddenly, Skittys face turns green and she starts rapidly spitting furballs on Mewtwo. "This is disgusting and embarrassing at the same time.", he says before giving Skitty a I-want-to-kill-you-soooooo-badly look. He then goes to take a shower.

Snorlax then decides to sit on the couch (which Mew is ALSO sitting on) and ends up crushing Mew and the couch. "Oops! Sorry about the couch.", he says blushing and getting off the couch. "It's okay.", I say before forcing Deoxys to fix the couch. I then revive Mew.

"Moving on, our next dares come from... REDPAPERWHITE!", I scream.

Get Skitty to divide by Zero \o/  
And then make her wee on everyone.

Okay scratch that last part.

"Skitty." "Yes Mr. TheNameless?" "What is zero divided by zero?" "Can I have a hint?" "It is between one and negative one." "Is it... ZERO!", she answers. "Yes! Congratulations, Skitty! You get a (sugar free) cookie!" She then eats the cookie and spits it out. "Where the heck is the sugar?!", she asks. "I took it out so you wouldn't go sugar hyper." "Aww Man!"

"The next dares are from... Sora532, who has submitted A LOT of dares!"

**Yes, this is awesome!**

Now for my selection of dares

Latias: Get hyper and go wild on Azelf

Deoxys: Who's your love interest

Charizard: Fly to space and back

Dialga: Give me your powers

Venusaur: surround yourself with exploding roses

Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile: Nice job in that Gym Battle, you get a cookie.

Mewtwo: Kill Giovanni

Snorlax: Why are you a food addict?

Gyrados: Would rather be blue or red.

Eevee: become all your evolutions simulataneously

Luxray: blow something up.

Riolu: Stun anyone but the author

Ampharos: learn flamethrower

Palkia: Destroy Space

Pichu: fight Latios.

Are authors allowed to join? If so, I want to join (I'm a yellow Latios with a gold crown on my head and wield the Decisive Pumpkin Keyblade)

"Before I can get started on THESE dares, I have to do this.", I say as I press a button on the wall that turns Latios into a Magikarp. "Now I'd like to say something I should've said earlier but yes, authors can join. Now I'd like everyone to give a warm welcome to... Sora!" A yellow Latios with a golden crown and a keyblade teleports into the room. "Brother! I haven't seen you since that other truth or dare fic that has a lot more reviews than this one!", Latias screams. "I know. But lets save this family reunion for later because there are still MORE DARES!"

Suddenly, Latias gets so happy about seeing her brother again she starts attacking Azelf until she dies. Sora then gives Latias a wake-up slap which snaps her out of it. "Thanks", she says. "No problem!", Sora replies. I then revive Azelf.

"DEOXYS!", I yell. "Who is your love interest?" "Latias. Sweet, gorgeous Latias.",he replies. "Is that true?", Sora asks Deoxys while aiming to shoot Deoxys with a gun. "(Gulp) N-no!" "Good.", Sora replies with a look of triumph on his face.

"Now, Charzard has to fly to space in back." "I'd rather die", Charzard says. "Okay!", I say as I use a haduken on him that blasts him into the laser room. "NOOO!", he cries as he's killed. I then revive him and bring him back.

Suddenly, I press a button that COPIES Dialgas powers and gives them to Sora. Sora then uses his new powers to destroy the Fortress of Peril from the last chapter.

I then teleport Venesaur to a meodow of exploding roses. He tries to pick one of the roses but the rose ends up exploding and killing him. I then teleport him back and revive him. "Thanks Nameless!" "Don't mention it."

"Now I'd like Sora to tell Mewtwo his dare but I can't find him." "I'm over here!" I turn around to see Sora giving the Johto starters cookies. "Sora, can you tell Mewtwo what he has to do now." "Sure", he replies. "Mewtwo!", he begins. "You have to kill Giovanni!" "Yay!", Mewtwo cries as I teleport Giovanni here. Mewtwo then uses phsycic to choke Giovanni to death, before throwing him in the death laser room.

I then go over to Snorlax and ask him why he is a food addict. " You see, all Snorlaxes have a gene shaped like a taco that keeps us hungry. I'd rather I didn't have it but since its located in my heart, I'd die if it was removed." "Ohh!", I reply. I then ask Gyarados if he'd rather be red or blue. "Red, duh!", he replies in a smartelicy way.

Eevee then gets a bunch of stones and tries to evolve into all the eeveelutions but dies in the process. I then revive her.

Suddenly, Luxray blows up the dare list and I go to print off a new one. "Nice try, Luxray!", I say with my new list. "Crap!" "What did I say about swearing?" "Sorry." Riolu then tries to learn Thunder Wave but paralizes herself in the process. Sora then heals him. "Thanks Sora.", I say. "Your welcome.", he replies back. Ampharos then attempts to learn flamethrower, succedes, and tries to kill me and fails epicly.

"Now, Palkia has to destroy space!" She instantly runs to the death laser room, gets killed, then revived by yours truly.

"Now Pichu has to fight Latios or should I say Magikarp." They fight and Pichu wins because as everyone knows, Magikarp is the weakest and most useless Pokemon ever.

"Our next dares come from-", I start. "Player100", Sora finishes. "Please don't do that." Sorry."

Last chapter was great!

**Dares:**

ADD LUGIA

Snorlax: Eat this bus (points towards a double decker bus)

Entie: Burn all the Grass types

Everyone: Roast Marshmallows over the burning grass types

Charzard and Luxray: Admit your true feelings for each other!

Lucario: Fight Snorlax when he's cranky

Thats all for now

I press a button and Lugia appears. "Lemme guess, another ToD fanfiction?" "Yep!", I reply.

Suddenly, a double decker bus crashes through the wall (which I force Deoxys and Luxray to fix) which Snorlax, the big fat hungry oaf that he is, eats in minutes.

"Now, Entei needs to burn all of the grass types.", I say as Entei sets the grass types on fire. Then, all of us who aren't on fire roast marshmallows and make s'mores. "These are great s'mores!", Sora says. "I know!", Lucario and Chatot reply in unison.

"Now Charzard and Luxray have to admit their true feelings for each other!"

"Luxy. I Lu-Love you." "Really Charzard 'cause I love you to." "Great!" Then Charzard and Luxray go to the make-out closet and make out.

Suddenly, Snorlax becomes cranky and starts to attack random pokemon and gets killed by Lucario. I then bring him back to life.

"Our final dares this chapter come form Rose!"

**that was violent but funy! chatot (you were mean in pokemon dungeon sticks tung out) vulpix and absol both evolve into glaceon thats all**

Suddenly, Chatot has a heart attack. Do I revive her? Yes, but not until all the pokemon finish stomping on her tiny bones. I then see Suicune messing with the teleporting buttons and ends up bringing an Absol and a Vulpix and an ice stone in. Eevee touches the ice stone which turns her into a Glaceon. "Weird.", Absol and Vulpix say in unison. "Nameless, can I stay like this?", Eevee asks. "Sure, but only 'til next chapter.", I reply. "Yay!"

"Well thats it for this chapter! Review! And submit more dares!" "Nooooo!", the pokemon scream. "Yeeeeeeessss!", I scream back.

**Three words: Longest. Chapter. Ever.**


	4. Chapter 3

" Why you little (BEEEEEEP!)", Latios (who is back to his normal form) and Sora scream in unison while Deoxys tells about all the fun he and Latias had on the date they apperantly had between last chapter and this one. "Whats all the fuss about?", I ask coming into the room. "Nothing.", Sora and Latios reply while pointing swords at Deoxys neck. "Good, because I have A LOT of dares this chapter." "Hooray!", the Pokemon yell sarcasticly. "Shuddup!", Sora yells at them.

"Well our first dares come from..." (I look at the dare list) "Yellow Mew"

**Make Skitty eat cat litter.  
Make Snorlax eat the cat litter too.  
Dialga, kill Palkia with a time bomb (you control time after all).  
I like the idea of setting fire to the grass pokemon (I'm a fire-type trainer). So set them on fire again and roast weenies over them.**

And can you please bring on Celebi (a female) so she can go out with Dialga?

**"**First, Skitty and Snorlax have to eat cat litter!", I say before teleporting a sandbox filled with cat litter into the room. They start eating and Snorlax gets carried away and eats Skitty. "Oops!", he cries before I revive Skitty. I then hear an explosion and turn around to see Dialga and a box marked "CONTAINS TIME-BOMBS" and the remains of Palkia. "Dialga! I thought you LOVED Palkia!?" "I did, but we broke up." "Oh", I reply before reviving Palkia.

Suddenly, Sora pulls out a flamethrower and starts setting the grass types on fire again. Everyone then gathers around the burning grass types and starts roasting weenies and singing campfire songs. I then revive the grass types.

"Now I have to bring Celebi in!", I say before teleporting Celebi in. When she looks at Dialga and it's love at first sight. They then go to the Make-out closet and make out. "Ewww!", Togepi groans. "Shuddup!", I yell hitting the baby egg pokemon with a frying pan.

"Next dares are from...(wait for it. wait for it. WAIT FOR IT!)...Sparky!

**Nice. You got Rotom in. I should mention he's really hyper. Like, as hyper as Mew and Mewtwo with sugar. Except he hasn't had sugar.  
But anyway, I have a more of a truth for Skitty and Rotom:  
Skitty: how is a kitten like you in the same egg group as THE LARGEST POKEMON, A WHALE!?  
Rotom: How exactly DO the no-gender groups reproduce? Through division or something?  
Dare for Dragonite: Go godzilla on a city or something**.

"First, Skitty has to tell us how shes in the same egg group as Wailord." "Well the reason is...", she begins. Suddenly! A truck blasts through the wall and muffles everything Skitty says to the point of not being able to hear it. "And that is how.", Skitty finishes. "Wow. I completely understand now!", Sora says. I then have Deoxys fix the wall.

"Next, Rotom has to tell us how Legendaries can have eggs." "Well is is quite simple..", he begins before a bus crashes through the wall and muffles everything he says so you can't understand it. "That was COMPLETELY uncalled for!", I yell at Rotom. "Didn't Nameless say that he wants to keep this under M?", Sora screams at him. Dragonite then pukes on Rotom and destroys the newly rebuilt Cinnabar Island while Deoxys fixes the wall AGAIN!

**Yes! *High Fives Nameless***

Raikou: Electricute Suicune

Skitty: get hyper and start playing with guns

Latios: return to your original form and you and I'll win fight.

Charizard: How did you and Luxray meet?

Deoxys: Same question as Charizard.

Blastoise and Gyrados: Time to race

Zoroak: What's your favorita color

Mew: You are now Nameless's slave.

Eevee: because I know you are actually an assassin that's out to kill me, I openly challenge you to a sword fight my keyblade (Oblivion) vs. Whatever sword you want except for the keyblade because you are not fit.

Latias: How was your kiss with Ash? No, I won't get mad.

Togepi: jump into a pool of sharks

Ampharos: Blow up a flamer's house

Dragonite: Burn a flamer's house

Palkia: Flood a flamer's house

Shaymin: Destroy a flamer's house with your seed flare

Riolu: Who's your best friend in the studio would you like to mee the Riolu from my Truth or Dare.

Totodile, Cyndaquil, Chikorita: Do you have a love interest?

"First, Raikou has to electricute Suicune!", I begin as Raikou shocks Suicune t death. I then shoot a silver laser at him that revives him. "New reviver?", Sora asks. "Yep!"

Suddenly, Skitty goes sugar hyper for no reason at all and tries to shoot me with an AK-47 and fails... epicly.

"Now Latios and Sora have to fight!", I yell as they get teleported to the arena. They begin to fight but before anyone can get hurt, an Icecream truck falls out of the sky and kills Latios. Sora, Latios' corpse, and a bunch of ice cream teleport back and I revive Latios.

"Now Charzard has to tell how he and Luxray met.", Sora says. "Well Nameless, of course, should know because we met while traveling through the Kanto region (In Heartgold) and She was Just a small Shinx and I was a tiny Charmander but when we met that faithful day in Pallet Town, it was love at first sight." "Wow!", goes everyone except I.

"Deoxys, it's your turn." "I didn't meat the F$&#ing Luxray 'til you forced me to come here." "HEY! NO CURSING!", I yell at Deoxys. "Sorry."

"Now Blastoise and Gyrados have to race", I yell as they jump into one of my five indoor pools. "Ready. Set. GO!", Sora yells as he fires a blank. (a few minutes later) Blastoise wins, but only because Gyrados tries to shoot him with a hyper beam, which bounces off a mirror and K. him. I then revive him.

"Now Zoroark... . YOUR FAVORITE. COLOR!", I yell. " Uh...Blue?" "That is correct.

"Now Mew becomes my slave. Now SLAVVVVVE!", I yell. Mew runs over. "Yes Mr. TheNameless ,sir, my lord and master?", Mew asks while bowing down to me. "Bring me a cherry coke with REAL cherries imported from the magical Fruit Isle." "Of course Mr. TheNameless ,sir, my lord and master.", he replies while going of to get my coke. He comes back with my drink exactly how I like it. Thanks slave." "You are very welcome Mr. TheNameless, Sir, my lord and master.", he says before going over to play with Uxie.

Suddenly, Eevee (who is supposevly an assasin ou to kill Sora) starts a sword fight with Sora, who wins in seconds. I then revive Eevee.

"Now Latias has to tell about her kiss with Ash!", I say while chaining Latios to the wall so I can stop some deaths from happening.

"IT WAS HORRIBLE!", she yells. "I WANNA BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF HIM!", Latias yells. "Thank you.", I say feeling glad I still have my eardrums.

"Now Togepi has to swim in a pool of sharks." "NOOOO!", she yells as she runs to the punishment room where she gets blasted by a "Quick Man Laser" and instantly dies. I then revive her.

Suddenly, three random flamer houses fall through the roof (which, yes, I force Deoxys to fix). Ampharos blows up one, Palkia floods another, and Dragonite sets one on fire and starts chanting "BURN BABY, BURN!"

"Now Riolu has to tell who his BFF is." "It's...Chikorita, but lately she and I've taken it one step further." He and Chikorita then kiss. Suddenly, the Riolu from Soras truth or dare fic crashes through the ceiling. He takes one look at MY Riolu and Chikorita kissing and then looks at Sora, who takes out a teleporting button, and then starts screaming," OH MY GOD! WHERE ALL GONNA DIE! SORA SHOULD BE IN HIS OWN ToD FIC! CHIKORITA SHOULD BE WITH CHARMANDER! THE MOON SHOULD BE MADE OF CHEESE!" Sora then puts him in a straight jacked and teleports him back to his Truth or Dare fic. "Thank Goodness thats over!", Chatot says. "I know!", I agree.

"Johto starters? Who is your love interest?" "Riolu.", Chikorita says blushing. "Uxie.", Cyndiquil says. "COOKIES!", Totodile cries. "Okay.", I say slowly.

"Next dares are from Ruby!", Lucario says. "DON"T LOOK AT THE LIST!", I scream at him as I stab him witha random knife. I then revive him.

**Man you are good at this! *gives nameless the thumbs up***

I can't help but wonder...could Missingno appear for just one chapter to screw around with everything, glitch the other pokemon and turn everything backwards like he usually does? That might be kind of interesting.

Other than that here is more stuff:  
Mewtwo, go crazy on the other pokemon with a chainsaw.  
Lugia and Ho-oh, now you two fight to the death.  
Snorlax, eat this train.  
Suicune and Totodile, fill up some water ballons and dump them on the fire-types.

"First, Missingno. can come in but CANT stay the whole chapter.", I say as...it?, teleports in. Sora and I put up Glitch-away-sheilds. "I WILL SCREW YOU ALL UP!", Missingno. screams in a robotic voice. "You obtained: Cookie!", Eevee screams while running into the wall reapetedly. "Sseleman, ouy evah ot pots siht!", Lugia screams. "Sorry, I don't speak backwords.", I reply. " "Pie is good for brain health. Pie is good. I like pie. GIMME SOME DANG PIE!", Ho-oh screams while pressing a button on the wall that brings in a random lawyer. He then kills the lawyer with... splash attack. "Oooooooo! Shiny!", Riolu shouts as he kills Chikorita and starts pressing random buttons on the wall. Then a bunch of magma and cookies fall through the roof and kills everyone except me and Sora. I then revive everyone except Missingno. and force Deoxys to fix the roof. "WE ARE ALIVE!", the Pokemon shout. "Moving on.", I say forgeting everything that just happend.

"Second, Mewtwo gets a chainsaw!" "Yay!", he shouts as he starts to kill random pokemon. "Sora, can you stop this unneaded slaughter?", ask. "Sure.", he replys as he takes the chainsaw from Mewtwo, who starts to cry. "Oh shuddup!", I yell as I throw a rock at him. I then revived the killed pokemon.

"Now Lugia and Ho-oh have to fight to the death." "AEROBLAST!", Lugia screams. "JUDGEMENT!", Screams Ho-oh, who tries to do judgement but ends up being killed by a bunch of Aeroblasts. I then revive him.

SUDDENLY! A train crashes through the wall (that OMG! I force Deoxys to fix) and Snorlax eats it for no reason at all. Snorlax then falls alsleep and nearly kills Chatot. Then Suicune and the always hyper Totodile fill up water balloons and chuck them at the fire types, who instantly die. Then a random bulldoser runs through the wall and runs over all the dead fire types. "Not again!", Deoxys screams as he goes to fix the wall AGAIN. Then Sora heals all the dead fire types.

"Next dares are from Silver Star.", I say .

**Snorlax, eat the carpet off the floor.**

Charizard, eat this-a baloney & prune milkshake!

Lugia, raise up the ocean and drown all the fire-types.

Mew, spin around and get so dizzy that you puke on Mewtwo.

"First Snorlax has to eat all the carpet off the floor, but sadly, the only carpet in the studio (currently) is in the death laser room so..." "I know.", Snorlax says sadly as he heads to the death laser room where hes instantly killed. I then revive him.

"Now Charzard has to drink a baloney and prune milkshake.", I say as said milkshake appears out of thin air. Charzard drinks the milkshake, which tastes so bad that it makes his heart stop and he dies. I then revive him.

"Now Lugia has to drown all fire types.", I say as Mew starts spinning around in circles. Lugia then raises the ocean and drowns and kills the fire types. I then revive the fire types. Suddenly, Mew gets so dizzy from spinning and pukes on Mewtwo, wh is now cursing, goes off and takes a shower.

"Next dares are from llamamiah, who wants to join along with his/her friend and his crush!', I say as the three people just listed get teleported in. "Hey Nameless. Hey Sora!", Swampy says happily. "Hey guys.", Sora greets "Whats up?", I say in a somewhat cool fashion. "Guess what, Swampy? It's time for your dares!" "Yay!"

**awsome hey can me, my friend and his crush be in? (ask sora for details)  
so, here are the dares:  
snorlax: you are traped in an invisible box and you have to watch everyone else eat buffets for the next 9,001 (it's over nine thousand!)minutes and you only get bread crumbs and a 1 ounce glass of water  
sora:kill the revive button and revive everyone your self  
swampy (me): bring in your powerd up soul silver team consisting of: feraligatr (chompo), noctowl (Ga'hoole), alakazam (houdini), victeribell (I pwn you), Ampharos (lighthouse) and garchomp (drazoon)(formaly gabite)  
the nameless: you get to fight them, me, sora all the pokemon, my friend and his crush**

I think that's it for now.

Suddenly, some buffets appear and everyone, except for Snorlax, start eating. "Can I have some food? I'm kinda trapped in an invisible box.", Snorlax asks. "Sure!" I replyas I throw stale bread crums at him and hand him a glass of polluted water.

(9001 minutes later.)

We finish eating and an extremely ticked off Snorlax is released from his box. "IT WAS HORRIBLE!", Yells Snorlax as he goes to raid the refrigerator. Sora then tries to stop snorlax by throwing a bomb at him, but his aim is off and ends up blowing up the revive button. "Oh well. I switched to using a reviver gun.", I say optimisticly.

"Now Everyone here and Swampys team from Pokemon Sousilver have to fight me.", I says as everyone starts to fight me. Suddenly, I pull out seven Chaos Emeralds and turn into Super Nameless. (A colorless version of me thats invincible and kills everything I touch.) I kill everyone in seconds. I then revive them with my reviving laser. "Wherd you get Chaos Emeralds?", Swampy asks. "I know a guy."

"Well I think thats enough killing, reviving. and roof destroying fun for today so..."I begins. "Review and submit more dares!", the other authors and I scream in unison.

**Longer than last chapter. YAY!**


	5. Chapter 4

"Dear Readers and everyone on this truth or dare show. I've gone to the Sinnoh region to train. I'll be back this chapter. Sincerely, TheNameless.", reads Sora. "So Nameless is gone?", asks Entei. "Yes so that means I'm in charge.", says a blue Mewtwo. "And who the heck are you?", asks Deoxys. "I am.. Player 100, but you can call me Player." "You seem nicer than nameless,Player,so Can you give me some food?", asks Snorlax. "NO!", Player and Sora reply.

"First dares are from Ruby. I'm sure all the Pokemon remember that it as his/her ide to bring Missingno. here last chapter." "Don't remind us.", replies everyone except Swampy, IIlama, and Demon.

**Thanks for bringing in Missingno. And you're right, even one chapter is too long for that thing to hang around (might mess up my hall of fame again).**

Lock Snorlax in a tofu health food store for a week. See if he can survive on that stuff.  
Toss Togepi in a skillet to fry like an egg.  
Riolu, have a sword fight with Cyndaquil.  
Put Snorlax on a treadmill and see how long he can last.  
Chatot, eat this moldy,nasty birdseed.

"First, Snorlax has to be in a health food store for a week. Now who'll do the honors?" "I will!", I scream as I crash through the roof. "Nameless!", everyone screams. "Hey guys. I would of been in Sinnoh longer, but some idiot with black lop-sided hair and a pikachu kept on trying to catch me." "What'd yo do to him?", ask Player. "I brought him here!", I say as I throw a squirming sack I brought with me into a pit of lava. "So do I have to leave now?", asks Player. "nah. You can stay." "Now Snorlax. Have fun!", I yell as I lock Snorlax in a health store. "So... what do we do until then?", asks Sora. "I know! How about I bring Ash Ketchum back to life and we take turns killing him!", I sugest. "Yay!", everyone yells.

(One week filled with killing Ash Ketchum over and over agian later)

"I feel we should let Snorlax out now.", suggests Demon. "'Yeah. His weeks up.", I say as I teleport snorlax back here. "Need. Su-ger. Need. Fat." "Oh shuddup you big cry baby.", yells llama as he shoots Snorlax with a digital pulse. "You know, I'm getting hungry.", Lucario says. "Us to.", the authors agree. "I'll make some eggs! Now come here Togepi." "Okay.", she replies as I pick her up, put her in a skillet, then start to cook her over an open flame. "AHHH! IT BURNS!", Screams Togepi before sh dies. (a few minutes later.) "I'm finished with the Togepi omlet!", I yell. "Yay!", screams everyone as they run to the dining room to eat Togepi. (one meal later. "Your a good cook Nameless!", Player says. "You bet he is!", Sora and Demon agree in unison. I then bring Togepi back to life.

Suddenly, for no appearent reason, Riolu and Cyndaquil have a sword fight, and Riolu wins and kills Cyndaquil because he could actually hold the sword. I then revive cyndaquil.

"Now Snorlax has to run on a tredmil." "Okay.", he says as he starts running and stops five seconds later, sweating and breathing heavily.

"Now Chatot has to eat moldy nasty bird see-" "No thank you!", yells Chatot as she goes to the death laser room and explodes. "Should of done the dare.", says Swampy as I revive Chatot.

"Next dares are from Silver Star!"

**OMG! They killed Missingno! My Hall of Fame records are safe at last. Thank you.**

Dialga and Celebi have a baby, but the baby looks like it's part Mewtwo (I smell an affair!).  
All three legendary dogs fight all three of the lake trio.  
Riolu, put itching powder down Togepi's shell.  
Suicune and Totodile, go toilet paper a flamer's house.

"Seriosly! Its impossible for legendaries to have babies without a Ditto!", screams Dialga and Celebi go to the death laser room.I then revive them.

"Now the Legendary Dogs and the Lake Trio have to fight!", I say as they start to fight and win because the Legendary Dogs are stronger than the Lake Trio.

"Now, Riolu, put itching powder down Togepi's shell, please.", I say as he does so. Togepi then rolls around on the floor to stop the itchyness and bumps into Snorlax, who is taking a nap and he rolls over on her and she dies a horrible death. I then revive her.

"Now Suicune and Totodile have to go toilet paper a flamer's house!", I scream as I teleport them to a random flamer house and they do so.

**"Next dares are from Yellow Mew"**

**Questions for Eevee:  
1. Why does it say in some pokedex entries that your evolved form Umbreon can spray poison when it isn't a poison type?  
2. How can Poochyena be bred to learn poison fang when it isn't a poison type either?  
3. What came first-the pokemon (meaning Arceus) or the egg?**

"Okay Eevee. Answer those questions or you die!", I yell as I point a gun at her head,

"First one: Because they CAN spray poison, but only when theyre mad. Second: Poochyena is a species of pokemon that came when a dark-type Arbok and a Houndoom had babies. Third: I don't know.", she says as I "accidently" pull the trigger and kill her. I then revive her.

"Next dares are from me!", says Player happily.

**I COME WITH DARES!**

Snorlax: I look you in an inescapeable cage on cookie island.

Celebi: Break up with Dialga.

Dialga: Get back with Palkia.

Palkia: Get back with Dialga. Then die.

Chatot: Let me stomp on your tiny little bird pokemon bones.

Nameless and Sora: Take a trip to punishments r us where you will shop for new a new obtion B

Swampy: Read the dares while they're gone.

Suicune and Raikou: Jump in an acid lake where youll die a horrible death.

Skitty: Go sugar hyper.

Suddenly, Player puts Snorlax in an innescapeble cage thats to small for him and transports him to cookie island. (a few minutes later on cookie island) "Player. Nameless. I feel like I'm about to die. If I do, tell Demon I love her." Demon then teleports to the island and shoots Snorlax with a gun. I then teleport both of them back and revive Snorlax.

"Now Dialga has to break up with Celebi and get back with Palkia!" "I hated Celebi any ways!", says Dialga as he goes over and kisses Palkia, who then has a hear attack and dies. I then give Player the honor of reviving her. Player then starts to stomp on Chatots until each and everyone of her bones is broken and by then, shes dead. I then revive her, only to be stomped on by Player AGAIN! I then revive her AGAIN! "You must really like to kill Chatot.", say Sora. "Yeah."

"Now Sora and I have to shop for a new punishment!", I say as we go to Punishments R Us.

"Now Suicune and Raikou have to jump in an acid lake!", Swampy says as the jump into the acid lake that suddenly appeared where the death laser room used to be. Sora and I then teleport back. I then revive them. "Like the new punishment?", I ask. "No.", replies the Pokemon. "I'm glad you like it!", I say ignoring them.

Skitty then raids my sugar room again and goes hyper. She goes on a tyrantial rage that I only manage to stop after I've shot her in the tail with a hand gun.

"Final dares this chapter from The Dialga Code", I say as I think about how that be a great movie name.

**Deoxys: Why do you like Latias so much?**.

Totodile: Go an hour withour being overly hyper

"Deoxys. Why do you like my sister.", asks Sora. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." "I like her because shes the only one that has never made fun of me. Plus shes hot." "WHADDYA SAY!", screams Latios as he steals the sledgehammer I gave Uxie last Christmas and kills Deoxys. I then revive him and give the sledge hammaer back to Uxie. "Thanks Nameless."

"Now Totodile has to go an hour with out being hyper." (one hour later.) "Good job, Totodile. You went an hour without being hyper!", Player says. Totodile then falls over an its revealed that he was a cardboard cutout. The real Totodile then bursts out of the sugar storage room and starts to attack me and Player, but with defeat him with a dual Haduken attack.

"Well thats it for this chapter! Shorter than last chapter. Remember to review!", I yell as the screen fades to black.

**If you are wondering where Charzard and Luxray were, they were in the make-out closet.**


	6. Chapter 5

(Pokemon R/B/Y theme starts playing)

"Hello everone and welcome back to Pokemon: Truth or Dare! Today we are going to continue torturing our contestants! Now lets get started!"

(Theme stops)

I enter the room. Theres a feeling of tension in the air. Suddenly...

"Typhlosion! Use Heat Wave!", Sora screams. " Raichu! Thunder!", screams Player. Theres smoke. Then the body of Raichu is seen on the ground, motionless. Typhlosion is limping. "Raichu is unable to battle Typhlosion wins!", screams Swampy. "THAT WAS EPIC!", screams Skitty. Everyone stares at her, then looks away. "Hey guys. I have more dares. Lets get started!" "'Kay.", they reply.

"First dare from Arbita!"

**Make all the legendaries fight to the death in a mass pillow fight of doom**.

"Legendaries! Have pillow fight of doom. And yes, that includes you Sora and Player." All the legendaries then grab pillows from a pile of pillows that just appeared out of nowhere and start fighting. Player and Sora dominate their opponets in mere minutes before finally facing each other. "You've come far, Young Latios.", Player says wisely. "I know. But I can't just loose now! I've come so far!", Sora says like the world depends on it. They then deliver the final blows, my smoke machine goes off agian, and theres silence. Sora and Player lay on the ground. They have many wounds. It was a tie, and no there will not be a tie braker. I then revive and heal all that need it.

"Next dares from Silver Star!"

**Oh, so legendaries can't have babies without a Ditto, huh? Well I seem to recall Rotom saying something different in an earlier chapter. Besides... *looks over shoulder and sees Ditto tumbling out of the make-out closet Dialga just came out of* Dialga, explain that to your dear Celebi. You cheated on her! Celebi, kill Dialga in a jealous fit of rage!**

**"**I LIED!", screams Dialga. " We could, but I didn't want to! The only reason I got to gether with Celebi was too make Palkia jealous! Please don't hurt me!", he wails. "Dialga, I'm sorry but we must punish you. This is gonna hurt you more than it hurts me. Celebi, will you have the honors?", asks Palkia. "With pleasure!", says Celebi before teleporting a now bawling Dialga to the acid lake. I then revive him and send him off to his room so he can rest.

"Next dares are from Sora." "Yay!", he cheers before I faint from seeing the length of the list.

**Ugh...Brain is empty but here goes:**

Luxray: Say you hate Charizard (No Punishment)

Snorlax: I feel slightly sorry for you so here's a big cookie now you have to help me win the Johto League Silver Conference (No SLEEPING and NO PUNISHMENT)

Deoxys: How did you meet Latias (I won't get mad)

Togepi: turn green

Dialga: Learn Flamethrower

Blastoise: Since you haven't been dared a lot, jump into a pool of electricity

Lugia: Why did you give in to the darkness when Cipher caught you in XD

Lucario: Sword fight with Riku from KH2

Ho-oh and Mewtwo: Race

Zoroak: Go white!

Eevee: Learn how to become all your Eeveelutions freely.

Chikorita: Do a Barrel roll

Pichu: Attack Palkia

Palkia: Manhandle Entei and throw him into a pillar

Ampharos: Do you have a love interest, if so who? (NO Punishmet)

Riolu: Make out with Chikorita

Skitty: Admit your love for Riolu (No Punishment) then a catfight will erupt Chikorita vs. Skitty.

Mew: Why are you hyped on sugar?

Latias: Stun someone.

Azelf: Give your willpower to Mesprit who will give her emotions to Uxie who will give you his knowledge

Shaymin: Do you have a love interest

Dragonite: Do you agree with yuri?

Legendary dogs: switch powers with each other.

Charizard: become a shiny

Latios: Do YOU have a love interest

Venusaur: Do you wish that you could be faster.

Cyndaquil: Dodge a snipper

Totodile: Dance with your love interest or any female

Gyrados: How often are you violent?

Chatot: I bet you thought I forgot about you. I'm cuttin off your wings for this chapter.

Rotom: Did you know your name backwards in MOTOR? Anyway, I dare you to jump off a high cliff and not float. (No punishment)

Demon: beat up all of the females with your mad martial arts skills because they have been hitting on llama while you weren't looking.

Swampy: Fire a laser and then become a pirate.

Sora: Change your keyblade to Decisive Pumpkin

llama: How long have you had a crush on Demon?

Player and Nameless: What's your favorite weapon?

I think I gave EVERYONE a dare. I only hope that I didn't leave anyone out because that would be problem.

See ya!

**"**Nameless. We need to get started on Soras dares.", Player says as I wake up. "'Kay.

"First, Luxray has to say she hates Charizard." "I hate Charzard. Now I take that back. I LOVE Charizard.", says Luxray. "Dang loopholes!", Screams Sora. "I love you Luxy." "I love you to, Char." Luxray and Charizard then kiss.

Sora then gives Snorlax a big cookie, which I steal and eat, and they teleport to the Silver confrence. "When will they be back?", asks Player. "In 3...2...1!", I reply as they fall through the roof. Snorlax is panting, and Sora is holding a trophy. "You won." "Yep!" Deoxys then fixes the roof.

"Now Deoxys has to tell how he met Latias." "I met her when I was on that tyrantial rage to kill all humans. Seeing her snapped me out of it." "Oh.", Sora, Player, and I reply

Suddenly, a can of green paint falls on Togepi and turns her green. "Nameless. When will this stuff wear off?", she asks. " By next chapter."

"Now Dialga WOULD have to learn flamethrower, but since hes busy crying himself to sleep right now, I'll just do...THIS!", I scream as I throw Togepi in the acid lake. "NOO!", she cries as she dies. I then revive her.

Now Blatoise has to jump into a pool of electricity!", I say as he jumps in a pool of electricity and dies. Then Sora revives him.

"Now Lugia has to tell how he became shadow lugia!" "I got drunk and when I woke up I was purple-black and had an urge to kill people, 'kay!?" "'Kay."

"Now Lucario has to sword fight with Riku from Kingdom Hearts 2.", I say as he does so and looses epicly. I then revive him.

Suddenly, Mewtwo and Ho-oh have a race and Mewtwo wins because he teleports to the finish line.

"Now Zoroark has to go white!", I say as I snap my fingers an he turns from black to white. "NOOO!", he screams as he jumps in the acid lake. I then revive him.

Suddenly, Chikorita jumps in the air, does a barrel roll, and lands. She then starts to make out with Riolu. I send them to the make-out closet. Pichu then starts to attack Palkia and dies via a Spacial Rend attack. Palkia then manhandles Entei and throws him so far he lands on top of the tallest pillar at Spear Pillar. I then bring him back.

"Now Ampharos. Do ou have a love interest?", I ask. "Zoroark.", she replies. She and Zoroark then kick Chikorita and Riolu out of the make-out closet and make out. They then go to the closet where I keep all my explosives and make out. They then stop and come out.

"Now Skitty has to admit her love for Riolu." "I love him. I wanna make out with him. Now come here Rioly!" "No!", he screams as Chikorita and Skitty start fighting. Chikorita pulls out a gun and shoots Skitty to death. I then revive her.

"Mew now has to admit why shes hyped on sugar." "I dunno why. It's just so sweet and delicious and..." Mew starts to drool. "Gross.", Latias says as she takes out a stun gun and stuns Mew before swithing to a sword and decapitating her. I then revive her.

"Now the Lake Trio has to switch abilities!", I say as they do so. "Nameless! I finnaly know how to create eight robot masters which I will send out to do my bidding!", Azelf cries. "Thats... great?"

"Shaymin, who is your love interest?", I ask. "Totodile.", she replies as they kiss. "Yours, Latios." "Demon!", he screams as Demon kills him and I revive him. I then shoot Charzard with a beam that turns him into his awesome shiny form. "Thanks Nameless."

"Now Venesaur, Do you wish you could move faster?" "(sigh) Yes.", he replies. I then shoot Cyndaquil with a sniper rifle and he dodges it. "DANG!" Totodile then starts dancing with Shaymin to a random love song. "That was amazing, Totodile." "I know, Shay. I know.""Gyrados, how often are you violent?" "Pretty often.", he replies as he pushes a button that drops a nuke on Pallet Town. Sora then cuts of Chatots wings with a sword. "NO!", screams a now wingless Chatot. I then take away Rotoms ability to hover and have Player telepoert him and Swampy to a tall cliff that Swampy pushes him off and he amazingly lives. I then teleport them back.

"Demon now has to kill all the females because they're flirting with her boyfriend!", I say as she starts to kill the females with random gardening tools. I then revive them. Swampy then fires a laser at the wall, ties a bandana around his head and starts stealing anything valuable he can find, before I kill him, give the items back to their owners and revive him. Sora then pushes a button that turns his current keyblade into the Decisive Pumpikin Keyblade!

"Now llama, how long have you had a crush on Demon?" "Lets just say I've had one on her for a while.", he says as they kiss.

"Player. Nameless. Whats your favorite weapon?"", Sora asks. "I've always liked my mecha dragon.", I say. "I've always been more of a sledgehammer person myself.", Player says.

"Next dares are from... A Mutant Octopus." "A what?" "A Mutant Octopus." "Oh."

**Truth or dare, hmm?  
Anybody: tear apart the roof as much as you can in 30 minutes (bonus points for having it collapse on people!).  
Deoxys: fix the roof in UNDER A MINUTE or get lasered.  
Dialga: make a paradox.  
Skitty: survive being locked in a room with a bunch hungry dog pokemon for as long as Nameless wants and you get a cookie (sugar-loaded preferably).  
Togepi: be used as a bowing ball.**

Suddenly, my mecha dragon crashes through the roof, picks up Celebi, and eats her. I then revive her. Deoxys then starts to fix the roof and finishes 59.9999999 seconds later.

"Now Dialga has to make a time paradox!", I say as he makes it so he never broke up with Palkia and cheated on Celebi. I then lock Skitty in a room with a bunch of mightyena where shes eaten. (5 minutes later) I bring Skitty back to life.

"Hey Sora! Lets have a rematch at bowling!" " Okay!', he says as he drills three holes in Togepis shell. We then start bowling. (an hour later) Me and Sora finish the game and I win by one point.

"Final dares are from Player!" "Yay!", he screams.

**Can I stat for the rest of rhe story?**

Vulpix: Go to glitch city

Snorlax, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Sora,Entei, Raikou, and Suicune:Flirt with Demon.

Demon: Heres a sword. stab anyone who flirts with you

llama: Figth 'M, or elese.

Sora and Nameless: Fight Super Bowser form New Super Mario Bros. Wii

Togepi: Into the oven with you!

Rotom: Flirt with Latias.

Sora, Deoxys, Latios: Kill Rotom

Lugia: Kill Celebi with a ham

Celebi: Kill Dialga for cheating on you. Then commit suicide. (no punishment)

Dialga: You cheated on Celebi. Go act emo about it.

Palkia: Spontaniously combustt

Swampy: Go through Quick Mans stage from Megaman 2

Riolu and Chikorita: Make out

Skitty and Mew: Sugar rush time!

Mewtwo: say the word epic in every sentence for the rest of the chapter!

Ho-oh: Fight the crazy Riolu from Soras truth or dare fic AND Arceus (who I want dareable)

**"**Duh you can stay.", I say as I teleport Vulpix to glitch city, where she meets Missingno., who glitches her up so badly she dies, along with destroyning my Hall of Fame records in Pokemon Blue. I then teleport her back and revive her.

"Now Snorlax, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Sora,Entei, Raikou, and Suicune have to flirt with Demon. Everyone except for Snorlax jumps in the acid lake and I revive them. "Hey baby. How about we go to the all you can eat buffet and get to know each other?" Snorlax asks. "AHHH!", screams Demon as she and llama pull out swords and stab Snorlax to death. I then have Sora revive Snrolax.

"Now llama has to fight the only glitch Pokemon worse than Missingno. ... 'M!" He then goes off to fight him but before they can commence battle, the game freezes and I have to turn the power off. llama then magicly comes back. Super Bowser then crashes through the roof and and Sora decapitates him with the decisive pumpkin keyblade while I Haduken him to death. We then toss him into the acid lake where he drowns. Then, for no reason at all, Player picks Togepi up and throws her into the oven. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!", she screams as she dies. I then revive her.

Suddenly, Rotom starts to flirt with Latias, who is totally creeped out by the motor pokemon. Rotom is then killed by a series of bullets, tentacles, and keyblades. I then revive him. Lugia then hurls a giant ham at Celebi and kills her. I then revive her.

"Now Celebi has to kill Dialga, then commit suicide!", I yell as she decapitates Dialga and herself. I then revive them and force Deoxys to clean up the bloody mess on the floor. Dialga then turns emo, and starts to stab himself and eventually looses so much blood that he dies. I then revive him. Palkias head then catches on fire and she dies and I revive her.

"Now Swampy has to go through Quick Mans Stage!" "No way! I've seen what those instant death lasers can do and I don't want that to happen to me!", he yells as he jumps into the acid lake and dies. I then revive him.

"Now Riolu and Chikorita have to make out! Oh wait. They already are!", I say as I begin to fake laugh.

Skitty and Mew the eat all the ice cream in the studio and start to bounce off the walls. "Not again!", Swampy and Sora scream. They then K.O. them in order to stop the crazyness.

Suddenly, the Riolu from Soras ToD fic telports in, along with Arceus and start to fight Ho-oh, who is instantly killed. I then revive him and throw Soras Riolu into the acid lake. "Well I'll be going now.", Arceus says as Deoxys finishes fixing the roof. "No you won't!", I say pointing a gun at his chest. "Your right. I won't. I remember the last time I didn't do what you said. (shudder)" "Good."

"Well, this is my longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to submit more dares. Especially for Arceus since I LOVE to torture Arceus." The screen then fades to black.

**Long Chapter. 'Nuff said.**


	7. Chapter 6

Player 100 would like to battle. "Go, Deoxys!", he cries. "Time to beat the living crap uota a space pokemon, Rayquaza!", I say as I push the button on the masterball. "I bet on Deoxys.", Swampy says cockily. "I bet on Rayquaza. Everyone knows hes better than Deoxys.", Sora says smirking. "Okay. If I win, I'll have Chuck Norris beat the crap outta you... twice. ", Swampy says thinking about that. "And if I win, you'll become a Magikarp Al Le Cart, which I will cut in half with a sword, and eat." "Deal", Swampy says as they shake on it. Deoxys swithces to speed form and uses extreme speed while Rayquaza counters with hyper beam, which Deoxys dodges with his extreme speed. "This is taking forever.", Demon says, looking extremely bored. " I agree", Sampy and llama say in unison. " Deoxys is starting to look weak so just wait a minute. "Rayquaza! Show that cyber piece of crap the inside of the acid lake!", I cry as Rayquza uses wrap on Deoxys and immobolizes him. Rayquaza then picks up Deoxys and jumps head first into the acid lake with Deoxys. "Y-you killed both of them!", Player 100 says quivering. "No I didn't!", I say as my Rayquaza comes out of the acid lake, unharmed. "How did you do that?", Player asks. "Lets just say that this Rayquaza is the only pokemon in the world unafected by acid." "Oh.", Player replies as Swampy is turned into a Magikarp Al Le Cart and eaten by Sora. I then revive Swampy and Deoxys, and recall Rayquaza to his master ball. "I guess I should start on the dares now." "Yeah. You should.", Swampy says coldly.

"First dares are from Amazingtino!"

**Great Story! Good dares!  
Zoroark: Are you one of dark ash's pokemon? If not die.  
Ho-ho and Charzard: You're COOL! Have a cookie  
Chickorita: Who do you like.  
All the pokemon have to verse sora. Sora WIN.  
Pichu: Verse Chatot and win  
Chatot: Lose  
Do you mind if i join? If I can im a black ho-ho thats male. Just call me AT. Thanks!**

"Oh course you can join!", I say as a black Ho-oh flies through the ceiling. "Hey AT!" "Hey Nameless. Sorry about the roof." "It's okay. It gets destroyed for some random reason at least a couple times a day!", I say as Deoxys fixes the roof.

"First Zoroark has to tell if hes one of dark Ash's pokemon!", I say happily because I already know the answer. "N-no. I'm Nameless' pokemon. He caught me in the (insert name here) region.",he says as AT stabs him with a sword. I then revive him. AT then gives Ho-oh and Charzard a cookie. Charzard splits his cookie in half and gives part of it to Luxray.

"Chikorita has to tell her love interest." Riolu!", she says before she kisses the male dog pokemon.

"Now all non-authors have to fight Sora!", I say as everyone except latias starts to fight him. He defeats them in seconds.

"Now Chatot and Pichu have to fight!", I say as Pichu uses volt tackle and K.O.s Chatot.

"Next dares are from a Mutant Octopus."

**Oh, you found the loophole of "Anyone", whilst being unspecified, means anyone in the world. Give a point to being literal.  
Anyway...  
Togepi: For the sake of niceness, all you need to do is have a staring contest with a Mr. I from Mario (Mr. Is are giant eyeballs that float. and shoot laser pulses).  
Ampharos: Fight the Man-At-Legs, Raging Long Legs, or Waterwraith from Pikmin 2. Or fight them all at the same time, if you want. I wouldn't suggest it, though.  
Gyarados: Play Rock-Paper-Scissors with Nameless. Lose to Scissors, get cut in half. Lose to Paper, get suffocated. Lose to rock, be killed by beating with rocks. Win, you explode due to beating the unbeatable.  
Zoroark: be thrown off the Halberd (from Kirby Super Star) and be blasted by its cannon on the way down.  
Riolu: Beat a dead person to life(?).  
Pichu: Get a computer thrown at you by Dr. Hax.  
FINALLY...  
Charizard & Luxray: Don't talk, make out, come in physical, mental, or eye contact, or even acknowledge each other for a whole hour.  
... That last one makes me feel cruel...  
I LIKE THIS FEELING!**

"First Togepi has to have a staring contest with a Mr. I!", I say as one teleports one in and they have a staring contest and Togepi loses.

Suddenly, a Waterwraith crshes through the roof and starts to fight Ampharos. Ampharos wins, and obtains 5,000P.

"Now Gyarados has to play against me in rock paper scisors." He choses scissors. I do nothing. "Nameless. You were supposed to choose either Paper, Scissors or..." A giant boulder falls through the roof and crushes Gyarados, who then gets a bunch of rocks thrown at him by AT. His heart then stops and he dies. I then revive him.

Suddenly, a star from the Kirby games appears and takes Zoroark to the Halberd.

(At the Halberd) (Metaknight theme starts)

"Hmmm. This isn't to bad.", Zoroark thinks to himself.

(Green Greens theme starts)

Kirby then appears. "Who are you. Are you like a new one of King Dededes minions, or an emo Lucario?" "I'M A ZOROARK!" "That must be a type of minion. I'LL KILL YOU!", Kirby screams as he sucks Zoroark into his mouth and takes his powers. He then shoots Zoroark out of his mouth and of the Halberd, where a random canon fires and kills him in mid-air.

(Theme stops)

"Whats taking him so long?", I ask. Zoroarks corpse then bursts throught the ceiling and lands in the acid lake. "We will never tell him about this. Right!", I say. "Right!", everyone agrees. I then revive him. Dr. Hax then falls through the roof as well, throws a computer a pichu, and he falls into the acid lake. I then revive him.

"Now Charzard and Luxray have to forget each other exist!" "NOOO!", they scream as they jump into the acid lake. I then revive them.

"Next dares are from Sora!" "Yay!", he cheers.

I**'m pretty proud of myself...**

My selection of dares:

Latias: Sing Thriller

Eevee: Get frozen in a block of ice and then tell if you have a love interest, if so, who?

Charizard: How would you feel if Eevee evolved into Glaceon and started to kiss you?

Ho-Oh: Can you show me how to make my Fire attacks stronger?

Lugia: Can you show me how to make my Blizzard attacks stronger.

Deoxys: Transform into data that will have to fight Nameless's data and your data will lose.

Lucario: Beat up a bunch of samurais.

**"**First Latias has to sing Thriller!" "Okay.", she replies as she starts to warms up. She then starts to sing:

_**It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark**_

_**Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart**_

_**You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it**_

_**You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes**_

_**You're paralyzed**_

_**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**_

_**And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike**_

_**You know it's thriller, thriller night**_

_**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**_

_**You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run**_

_**You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun**_

_**You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!**_

_**But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind**_

_**You're out of time**_

_**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**_

_**There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl**_

_**Thriller, thriller night**_

_**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**_

_**Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade**_

_**There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time**_

_**(They're open wide)**_

_**This is the end of your life**_

_**They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side**_

_**They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial**_

_**Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah**_

_**All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen**_

_**I'll make you see**_

_**That this is thriller, thriller night**_

_**'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try**_

_**Thriller, thriller night**_

_**So let me hold you tight and share a**_

_**Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight**_

_**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**_

_**Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try**_

_**Thriller, thriller night**_

_**So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!**_

_**(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)**_

_**Darkness falls across the land**_

_**The midnight hour is close at hand**_

_**Creatures crawl in search of blood**_

_**To terrorize y'alls neighborhood**_

_**I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby**_

_**I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'**_

_**Thriller night, baby, ooh!**_

_**The foulest stench is in the air**_

_**The funk of forty thousand years**_

_**And grizzly ghouls from every tomb**_

_**Are closing in to seal your doom**_

_**And though you fight to stay alive**_

_**Your body starts to shiver**_

_**For no mere mortal can resist**_

_**The evil of the thriller**_

Everyone stares at Latias. "What the heck! How did you sound just like MJ?", Latios asks. "I'm good at voice mimicry." "Oh."

"Now Eevee. Do you have a love interest?", I ask as I freeze her. "NOOOOOO!", she screams. "And Charzard. How would you react if Eevee evolved into I dunno, A GLACEON! and started to kiss you." "I'M NOT SHINNING4CHARZARDS CHARZARD! I WOULD KILL HER! THEN REVIVE HER AND KILL HER AGAIN!" "Calm down Charzard." "Sorry."

"Now Lugia and Ho-oh have to show Sora how to make his attacks stronger!", I say as they do so. Suddenly, Deoxys turns into his super special Data Form and I have to fight him as my data form. I then turn my data form into its super form and beat Deoxys's data form. The data then turns into about 10,000,000 samarais, and we go to the arena and battle.

(Megaman Boss Medley starts)

Lucario and I begin to fight. We then pull out guns marked METAL BLADE and shoot the rotating metal blades of death at the samarais. Within minutes, they're all dead.

(Music stops)

"Wow. That was epic.", Demon says with her eyes wide open. "I know!", llama agrees. Then for no reason at all, Player teleports the acid lake to a secret location. (AKA, The hall of Origin) I then push a button and the room where I keep the mecha dragon appears where the lake used to be. "Moving on.", I say.

"Next dares are from Ruby!"

**Now that's something because Missingno screwed up my Blue version too!**

Mew, YOU screwed up my Yellow version! Fight M and die like Vulpix did!  
Everyone use Togepi as a volley ball.  
Snorlax, devour Arceus.  
Arceus, become Snorlax's slave and serve him all his meals on your life plates (now dinnerplates!)  
Totodile gets chained to the wall until he stops being hyper.  
Skitty, go into the make-out closet with a Glameow.

"Now Mew has to fight 'M!", I say as I teleport him to the Hall of Origin fight 'M. "Why are you destroying my home!", Arceus asks. "Because Missingno. and 'M are stronger than you'll ever be!" "NOOOO!", Arceus cries.

(At the Hall of Origin)

"Time to die, Mew.", 'M says in a robotic voice as he sends his signature LOLHAXZORSdoublehockystix//IEPpieAttAcK Attack at Mew. Mew then dies.

I then teleport him back and revive him.  
Everyone then starts to use Togepi as a volley ball, until SORA hits her so far she lands on Olympus Mons and dies. I then have Deoxys go retreive her. I then revive her.

"Now Snorlax has to deovour Arceus, who will become his slave!", Snorlax eats Arceus, who I revive. Snorlax then forces Arceus to make him a hundred gormet dinners.

"Now Totodile has to be chained to the wall." "No thanks.", he says as the mecha dragon eats him. I then revive him.

"Now Skitty has to go make out with a Glameow!" She also goes to the punishment room and gets shot with a laser by the mecha dragon.

"Next dares are from Silver Star!"

**Togepi, evolve into Togetic and fly to safety (only to be shot down in flames by Ho-Oh).  
'M, evolve into a Kangaskhan and have a Sky Attack battle with Lugia.  
Arceus, for the heck of it, get run over by a bulldozer.  
Snorlax, eat the bulldozer after its done flattening Arceus.  
Give Totodile sugar to make him even more hyper.  
Mew, fall into Venusaur's flower and die from a severe pollen induced allergy attack**.

Suddenly, Togepi drinks a potion that temporarily turns her into a Togetic and tries to escape the show, but gets hit by ne of Ho-ohs flamethrower attacks. She then turns back into a Togepi.

A random bulldoser then plows through the wall and runs over Arceus, and makes big bloody stains everywhere. I press a button and arceus is revived and the stains dissapear. Snorlax then opens his mouth up wide and eats the bulldoser whole.

Mew and Totodile then break into the sugar store room again and go hyper and mew lands on Venesaurs flower and dies from an allergy attack. I then revive her.

"Final dares this chapter come from Player!"

**Arceus huh? How about he fights the Mecha Dragon, then commits suicide.**

Sora: Fight me!

Swampy: Fight...ENTEI!

Entei: Fight... A DOUGHNUT!

Raikou: Immitate Nameless

Suicune: Imitate Mario

Snorlax: Let me use the force on you

Player: Use the force to kill Snorlax. Have a lightsaber duel with Nameless

Nameless: How the heck did you get a mecha dragon?

Lugia: NO! MISSINGNO. SCREWED UP MY HALL OF FAME DATA AGAIN! YOU GATTA KILL IT!

Hooh: become a hobo

Dialga: YOU CHEATED ON CELEBI AND PALKIA! Flirt with Demon.

Demon: Form a Dialga hating group with Celebi and Palkia

Palkia: Everything you say until the end of the chapter is censored. (BEEP!)

Celebi: Travel back in time and get run over by a T-Rex

llama: Get hit by a bus! And Live!

"First, Arceus has to fight the punishment, then he has to commit suicide.", I say as he gets killed by the mecha dragon, gets revived, then shoots himself, and revived again.

"Now Sora and I have to fight!", I say as I turn into my super form and fight Sora. We battle for a while and I win, but almost. Swampy and Entei then start to fight and Entei dies. I then revive him. Entei then starts to fight a dougnut, but looses because he can't withstand the tastiness.

"Now Raikou has to imitate me." "I'm Nameless. I like to torture Pokemon. I have to much time on my hands. I'm a big (bleep bleep-ity bleep) I'm-." "GONNA DIE!", I scream as I decapitate him with a sword. Sora then revives him.

"Now Suicune has to imitate Mario." "ITSA ME!", he screams as he jumps and crushes Togepi. I then revive Togepi.

Suddenly, Player uses the force to choke Snorlax to death and starts a light saber duel. (Vaders lights saber VS Darth Mawls (mine) Because I'm the better Jedi, I win and kill him. I then revive him and Snorlax.

"Nameless. How'd you get all your Megaman stuff?", Nameless asks. "Well..."

(Flashback, before I started this)

( At Dr. Wilys Skull Fortress)

Wily: I'LL GET YOU NAMELESS!", he screams as I kick him out.

Me: Yeah, yeah. Y'know. This fortress of yours would make a great studio.

Wily: Ugh!

Wily then gets pushed off of a random cliff and dies.

(End Flashback)

"So lemme get this straight. You kicked an evil scientist out of his evil fortress, stole everything he owned, and killed him, before turning his fortress into a Truth or Dare studio.", Sora says uncertain. "Yeah. Where'd ya think I get all the robots?" (Crickets) A tumbleweed rolls across the floor. "Ooookaaay. Moving on.", Player says.

"Now Lugia has to fight Missingno." "'Kay." He then goes of to fight Missingno. ad dies to the glitch Pokemon's awesome powers. I then revive him.

"Now Ho-oh has to become a hobo!" Ho-oh then goes off to a random boxcar and starts to sleep.

"Dialga now has to flirt with Demon." "Cool." He walks over to Demon. "Hey bay. How about-" "NO!", Demon shouts as she hits Dialga on the head with a frying pan and forms a Dialga hating group with Celebi and Palkia. "BEEP! BEEP!" "Yeah! Go Dialga Hating group!", Celebi cheers. Celebi then travels back and time and gets killed by a T-Rex, before being sent back to our time and revived.

"Final Dare this chapter...llama has to get hit by a bus... and live." A bus then crashes through the wall ( that I force Deoxys to fix) hits llama, and shatters into a million pieces upon contact. "Oookaay.", I say slowly.

"Well thats it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Looks like thats all folks!"

**This chapter was brought to you by 'M. Do what he says or get glitched up and die!**


	8. Chapter 7

I sit on the roof of the studio, watching the sun rise. I slowly sip my coffee. Suddenly...

"OH MY GOD! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!", Player screams as he runs down the road as fast as he can. Chasing him is Gutsman (A Big robot made for heavy lifting), Skullman (A skeleton like robot), Enker (A robot that can absorb your shots and send them back at you), and Tenguman ( A tall red robot with a pointy face). "This is the third time all week! Oh well.", I say as I pick up my Metal Blade gun and kill the mentioned robots. "Thanks Nameless." " Your welcome. Now come on! It's time for more Truth or Dare!"

(Once inside the studio)

"What. The. Heck.", Player and I say in unison as we watch just about everyone except us dance to carammeldansen. Suddenly, they stop. "Okay everyone. Nameless is back. Partys over.", Sora instructs. "Aww Man!". everyone else says gloomily. "Hey! I'm the only one here that didn't go crazy sugar hyper!" "Thanks Sora. That was... weird." "Yeah. We should get started with the dares.", AT says. "Okay."

"First dares are from A Mutant Octopus."

**That chapter was funnier than most.  
Nameless: Tell us why Celebi doesn't just go back (or forward) in time to before (or after)this happened?  
Togepi: Fight The King Of All Cosmos (Oh, and he can rest his arm on the moon whilst stanting on the deepest point of Eart, just so you know).  
Eevee: Get rolled up in a katamari.  
All Grass Types in The Studio: BURN IN A FIREY PIT OF DEATH! (Courtesy of all the fire types in the studio)  
All Water Types in The Studio: Put out the barbequing Grass Types.  
Everyone Else (In The Studio): Eat the barbequed grass types. Then have them be reignited IN YOUR STOMACHS (I'm having fun with this one).  
Deoxys: Fix the Records.  
Oh, I'd like to join. Just a giant blue Octillery in a giant fishbowl. Don't need the fishbowl, just like it. And I'm a pacifist that likes to help out weaker ones, like Togepi. (Too much detail or not?)**

**"**Sure you can join!", I say as a giant blue octillery in a fishbowl teleports in. "Hey Nameless. Player. Sora. Others." "Hey Mutant." "Nameless. Why can't Celebi go back in time to escape this?" "Lets just say I've limited her powers." "Oh."

"First, Togepi, you know, that little egg-pokemon hybrid I love to torture, has to fight the King of All Cosmos, but to prevent unneaded deaths, It has to be on Mars." "Oka-Wait NO!", Togepi cries as shes teleported to Mars to fight but dies due to lack of oxygen. I then teleport her back and revive her.

Suddenly, a Katamari made up of random sharp and pointy things rolls through the wall and picks Eevee up. "When will she back?", vulpix asks. "By the time we finish Mutants dares.

"Now its time for... GRASS TYPE BARBAQUE!", I scream as the fire types make a pit of fire and push the grass types in one by one. Then, once they're toasty enough, the water types put out the fire and we all have some Texas style Grass type barbaque. (Mmmmm.) Then, once we are finished eating the grass types suddenly start burning again inside our stomachs and it ends up killing us all, including myself.

**Hmmm. It looks like this storys over. Hope you enjoyed it! It would of gone on longer if everyone hadn't died but wait! Whats that!**

A glowing light appears. Blues (AKA Protoman) steps out of the light. "Nameless. I have a debt to you. Heres some payment." Blues then pushes a big red button marked FOR EMERGENCIES on the wall and leaves. We then all come back to life. "Holy crap! I'm not dead! Now I can continue Pokemon Torture!", I say happily. "Yay!", the other authors cheer. "I've never been so happy to be alive!", screams Demon. "Demon, calm down.", instructs llama. "Sorry."

"The final dare from Mutant is for Deoxys to fix my Hall of Fame records.", I say as he does so.

Suddenly, the Katamari rolls back through the wall and Eevee is dropped off. I then force Deoxys to fix the wall.

" Next dares are from Reader cuz im 2 lazy to login!"..."Thats a long name."

**This is an epic fic or what i call it EFIC!...(tumbleweed)**

Everyone:do a ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny parody with Togepi winning for the lulz .you guys have to sing it!

Ho-oh:instead of nameless reviving you revive anyone who dies till the end of the chapter with your flames of life(and run out at the end of the chapter and die)

Everyone torture Snorlax by putting him in a cage and eating a huge apple pie in front of him

Zoroak:what do you look like? its hard to imagine

Everyone:pie throwin contest! make it banana cream pie

Sora: Fight MEW ROXAS/Riku i dont really know

Nameless:Get slapped by sugar-high Mew using a rubber chicken

Everyone:dance carammeldansen! its on youtube

Mew:have a staring contest with a Magikarp and lose becuz you get scared when it suddenly evolves to a RED GYRADOS!

Snorlax:go to a snoring contest

Mew vs Rkitty:street fighter style mew is ryu and skitty is ken

Can i be in the fic? im a red Riolu that has tele and flying powers along with a enhanced power that gives me an equivalent power of a lvl.100 Lucario

"Nameless." "Yeah Swampy?" "Reader wants to join." " 'Kay.", I say as a red Riolu teleports in. "Hey, Reader." "Hey Nameless. Nice studio. "Thanks."

"First, Ho-oh will have to revive everyone who dies for the rest of the chapter." "Nooo!", he cries.

"Now we have to lock Snorlax in a cage!" " No!", He cries as Sora uses phycic to put him in the cage. Swampy and Reader then walk over to the cage and start eating apple pies. He then starts to cry and I let him out of the cage.

"Now Zoroark has to tell reader how to imagine him." "Well I'm a mix of black, grey and red, and evolve from Zorua." "Thanks!"

Everyone then starts throwing pie at each other and this simple food fight turns into total chaos in seconds. Suddenly, we run out of pies and switch to sword fighting. Riku then blasts through the roof and gets killed by Sora. Then, for no reason at all, Mew hits me with a rubber chcken. We then realize the error of our ways and dance caramelldansen. "WOO HOO! THAT WAS EPIC!", Demon screams. "CALM DOWN!", Sora and I yell at her. "Sorry. Still party hyper."

A magikarp then appears out of no where and has a staring contest with Mew. It then evolves into Gyarados and eats mew. Ho-oh then revives Mew. Everyone then starts a snoring contest and Snorlax snores so loud we go temporarily deaf.

"Now Mew (Mew turns into Ryu) and Skitty (Skitty turns into Ken) have to fight." They then start to fight and Mew wins. They then turn back to their normal forms.

"Next dares are from AT!"

**Great! Making my own truth or dare Story!  
Charzard and Ho-Oh: So I Can stop saying this you get cookies every chapter.  
Charzard: Fight every pokemon  
Chatot: nobody likes you. Fall in to the lake of acid  
Eevee: Die.  
Dialga: Verse Palkia  
Pichu: Double evolve into Richu  
Every pokemon: Verse me  
Thats it for now! Bye**

"Thats right, folks! AT is making a truth or dare story. Its gonna be AWESOME! So review it. "Thanks Nameless!", AT says as he gives Charizard and Ho-oh a cookies.

"Now Charzard has to fight all the pokemon." "No thanks!", he says as he runs into my good friend Quick Man, who escorts him to his death. He dies, and I revive him.

"Now Chatot has to fall into an acid lake because he sucks!", I say as Chatot starts to cry and jumps into a random acid lake. Eevee jumps in after her for no reason at all. Ho-oh then revives them.

"Now Dialga and Palkia have to fight!" They start to fight and Palkia wins, but only before forcing Dialga to swear he will never cheat on her again unless he doesn't value his life. Dialga then forfeits.

"Now Pichu has to evolve into Raichu and will stay that way for the rest of the chapter!", I say as he evolves twice.

"Now everyone has to fight AT!", I say as they start to fight him and he pwns them.

"Next dares are from Ruby, and if you are a Megaman fan, you don't want to miss this!"

**Megaman, huh? Hmm...That gives me an idea...**

Charizard, fight Dive Man (you'll lose due to type disadvantage).  
Skitty, fight Snake Man (and suffer poisoning from his snakes).  
Snorlax, you fight Dr. Wily's halfway point boss Big Susie (God I hated challenging that thing!).  
And Mewtwo, fight Shadow Man (and get sliced by his Shadow Blade).

That's all for now. Hope you still remember the bad guys from the older Megaman games. Gotta love those old classics!

**"**Charzard, has to fight Dive Man, Skitty has to fight Snake Man, Snorlax has to fight Big Susie, and Mewtwo has to fight Shadow Man! Also, I'm feeling evil so you have to go through their stage first!", I say as they're teleported to their respectful stages.

(With Charzard( Megaman 4 Boss theme starts)

"Okay. I flew over all the water so far, but no I have to fight this guy underwater. Well. Here goes nothin!", Charzard thinks to himself. Charzard then dives into the water.

"You have come far, Charzard, but _**I**_ have fought Megaman and know weaknesses very well, so prepare to die!" Dive man fires some dive missles, that explode into little bubbles and extinguish his tail flame. Charzard then falls over and dies. "WOO-HOO!", Dive Man screams before realizing that he'd killed an innocent Charzard. He then presses a button on the wall of the boss room and Charzard is revived and teleported back to the studio.

(With Skitty(Snake Man theme starts)

"Well Sssssssssssssskitty. You've come ssssssssssssssooooo very far. But prepare to die from my lethal ssssssssssssssearch attack." He then poisons and kills Skitty, who I teleport back to the studio and have Ho-oh revive.

(With Snorlax (Duff McWhalen theme starts)

"Big Susie? Hellllllllllllllo! Big Susie!" It then comes out of the ceiling and shoots Snorlax with an AK-47. Snorlax dies, I teleport him back with my button, and Ho-oh revives him.

(With Mewtwo (Shadow Man theme starts)

"Shadow Man! I know you're here! Reveal yourself!", Mewtwo says seriously. "o. A good ninja stays hidden, except when he... ATTCKS!", Shadow Man screams as he jumps from his secret location and starts to slice at Mewtwo with his Shadow Blade. Mewtwo uses Phsycic to deflect the attack before freezing Shadow Man with blizzard and kicks him into a random pit of lava. "I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE MEWTWO! JUST WAIT! I'LL COME-" hes cut of by Mewtwo using his phsycic abilities to teleport Shadow Mans electronic brain out of his body. Mewtwo pours ketchup on the electronic brain and eats it. He then teleports back. (Theme stops)

"Ooookay!", I say. "Next dares from Silver Star!"

**Roll Togepi up into a taco and feed her to Snorlax.  
Let Snorlax eat a ton of garlic then breathe his bad breath on Mewtwo (who dies from the stink).  
Fully evolve Cyndaquil and make him battle Charizard.  
Throw Skitty into a stampede of wild Tauros.  
Fully evolve Chikorita and let her battle Venusaur.  
Everyone use Togepi in a hocky game as the puck.**

"Okay Snorlax has to eat a Togepi Taco!" "Already on it!", he says as he plops a squirming taco with the works into his mouth. He then burps. He then eats a bunch of garlic. "Much better.", he says. He then starts to breath on Mewtwo, who dies from the stench. Snorlax then goes to brush his teeth as Ho-oh revives Mewtwo.

"Now Cyndaquil temporarilly evolves into Typhloshion and has to fight Charzard." Cyndaquil evolves. He and Charizard start to fight and he kills Charizard. He turns back into Cyndaquil as Ho-oh revives Charizard.

Then a giant stampede of Tauros runs through the wall and tramples Skitty to death. Ho-oh revives her. Chikorita then fully evolves, fights and looses to Venesaur and turns back into a Chikorita.

"Now we have to play ice hocky and use Togpi as the puck!" We start to play (Authors VS Pokemon)

(One hour later)

The authors win epicly and Togepi is on the verge of death. Ho-oh heals her.

"Next dares are from Player!!!!!"

**Hm. I know! How about Dragonite fights the King Tank from Megaman and Bass.**

**More Dares:**

**Charzard and Luxray: Go on a date. AGAIN! But this time, it has to be in France.**

**Blastoise: I got you in Heart Gold. DIE!**

**Venesaur: Use your vine whip to give me a foot masage.**

**Zoroark: Go crazy. **

**Mew: Go sugar hyper. Then destroy Pallet Town. (Because Ash Ketchum sucks!)**

"Dragonite! You have to fight ALL THREE FORMS f the king tank." "Okay.", he says as he warps off.

(At first form( Pokemon Rumble Battle Royale theme starts)

The tank starts shhoting at Dragonite but is ho match for his strenght and agility. He beats it with a few thunder attacks. Then, the groud vanishes under him and he nearly falls. "Stupid tank. Dontcha Know I can fly?!", he says cockily. The second, flying, form then appears and he beats it faster than the first. He thencomes to a boss room with solid ground and fights the massive third form, which he tries to take down like the others but ends up being hit by a laser and run over. He dies. (Music stops)

Dragonite is teleported back and revived by Ho-oh.

"Now Charizard and Luxray have to go on a date in France!" They go to France and have the time of their lives. They then get teleported back and go to the make-out closet to make out.

Suddenly, Blastoise has a stroke and dies. Ho-oh then revives him. Player then enslaves Venesaur and forces him to give him a foot massage.

Zororak and Mew then break into the sugar store room and go hyper. Mew runs to Nukes R Us and buys Ash Ketchum a "gift".

(In Pallet Town)

"Mom! I'm home!" "Pika Pika Ka Chu!", (Translastion: Yay! Home!... I really hate this kid.) "Hey Ash, while you were gone someone left an anonomous package here!" "Hmmm. I wonder who it's from?" Ash opens the nicely wrapped package only to find a nuclear bomb in it. "What the heck is this?", he asks. "Why it's a nuke hunny...AHHH! A NUKE!", Delia screams. "Piiiiiikaa Chu Ka Chu Ka Piiiiiikaaaaaachu!" (Translastion: I hate this kid. I better get the hell out of here!) Pikachu then presses a button that magicly appeared on the Ketchums wall and teleports... To the studio! (You can dare Pikachu now!) Pallet Town then explodes and is turned into a crater.

(Back here)

"What happened?", Lucario asks. "Pallet Town got nuked and Pikachu escaped here." "Hey Nameless.", Pikachu says. "Hey Pikachu."

"Next dares come from... ... ... maxeyn!"

**BTW: im very supprised someone hasnt said this yet ^(-)^**

Dialga: Sing Carmelldansen with Palkia =D

Latios: Treat Mew like a cat

Charizard: Let Luxray ride on your back =D

Blastoise: Wet down Cyadiquil

Venesaur: Give Chikorita a...HUG

Totodile: tell a pun to Gyados

Gyrados: Make Totodile think his pun was funny

Mewtwo: Act like Togepi's mom

Lucario: Leave him Alone _

Deoxys: Put Azelf, Uxie, and Mespirit in different cages

Ho-oh: Carry Snorlax

**  
Zoroark: I dare you to FAIL!**

"First Dialga and Palkia have to sing Carmelldansen!" Dialga runs to the punishment room and is killed. I revive him. "Looks like I'm going solo." Palkia then starts to sing.

**Do, do doo...  
Yeah-eah-eah, yeah**

Vi undrarar ni redo alt vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni fa se  
Kom igen  
Hvem som helst kan vara med

(Vara med)

So ror pa era fotter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era hofter  
O-la-la-la...  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi

Oa-oa-a  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta nagrå steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

Det blir en sensation over alt forstås  
Pa fester kommer alla att slappa loss  
Kom igen  
Nu tar vi stegen omigen  
Oa-oa...

Så ror pa era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gor som vi  
Til denna melodi

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör so vi gör  
Tå några steg at vänster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör so vi gör  
Ta negra steg at vänster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hander  
Gör so vi gör  
Tå några steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör so vi gör  
Ta några steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
CarameldDansen

**"**THAT WAS EPIC!", Demon and Mutant Scream. "I'm feeling so alive I won't tell you two to shut up!", llama screams! "Who wants to do it again. "YEAH!", everyone screams. "Allright!", Player screams. "Lets go!", I scream.

**Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hander  
Gör so vi gör  
Tå några steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen**

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör so vi gör  
Ta några steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
CarameldDansen

**"**WOOO!", we all scream before slightly calming down. "That...was...EPIC!", Demon, Mutant and Sora scream. Everyone else sweatdrops.

"Moving on. Latios has to treat Mew like a cat!", I scream, still slightly party hyper. Latios locks Mew in a kitty carrier.

Suddenly, Charzard gives Luxray a piggy back ride. Venesaur then hugs Chikorita and Blastoise extinguishes and kills cyndiquil. I revive him.

"Now Totodile has to tell Gyrados a pun and he has to laugh. "Okay. Quickman, Sora, and lawn mower walk into a bar and they all get drunk and... I got nothin." "HA-HA!", Gyrados fake laughs. "You suck totodile."

"Now Mewtwo has to act like Togepis mom!" Mewtwo picks Togepi up and drops her off at an orphanage. I teleport her back. Deoxys then locks the Lake trio and different cages and throws them in the mecha dragin room and they die. I then revive them. Snorlax then jumps on Ho-oh, who tries to lift him but ends up being crushed. I then reive him.

"Now Zooroark has to FAIL!" He takes a kindergarten math test and gets a Z-.

"Final dares this chapter come from Swampy!" "Yay!", he cheers.

**here are more reviews:  
dialga hater club: swampy teaches you alchemy, go and turn all of dialga's stuff into whatever you want (cause the studio acts like the philosophers stone.)  
swampy: use alchemy to fix the walls and roof whenever they get destroyed.  
Togepi: your body spontaneously combusts (burns for no reason)  
everyone: dont revive togepi  
swampy (again): give up a arm you make out of spikes to put togepi's soul into an unbreakable metal pupet (just like you have in the naruto world in my KR fic)  
nameless: she never gets out and she can't be hurt.  
demon: here is a bazooka that shoots exploding pies, (called a exploding pie-zooka,) shoot any girl that try's to flirt with llama in the head or the stomach and shoot any guy that try's to flirt with you in the head, stomach or the groin.  
llama: bring all the kamen riders to the studio (in pokemon form)  
that's all for know and can someone please tell me how to bold when making a review?**

Suddenly, Swampy teaches the Dialga hater club, who is now eating cookies shaped like a gun pointed to Dialgas head, alchemy and they turn all of his stuff into baby toys. Dialga then starts banging his head on the wall. Togepi then spontaneously combusts and dies and Ho-oh then revives her.

"Now Demon gets and exlploding pie-zooka!" "YAY!", she screams as she starts to shoot Dialga with banana cream pies. llama then brings in the kamen riders to the studio and Sora and Player kill them all.

"Well thats it for this chapter. Remember to-" I'm cut off by the Megaman killers (Enker, Quint Punk, and Ballade), crashing through a wall that I force Deoxys to fix. "Not again!", I cry as I turn into my Super Form and destroy them all.

"Phew. Well it looks like thats it for this chapter! Remember to submit more dares!" "YAY!", Demon screams.

**Why do robots keep on attacking the studio? Why do we keep on dancing Caramelldansen? Will Mew ever bring me that Coffe I asked for? Find ou (maybe not) next time on Pokemon: Truth or Dare! (Dun Dun Duuuuuuun!)**


	9. Chapter 8

Pokemon: Truth or Dare: Chapter X8: Paradise Lost

There is pressure on me. Appearently, Player rigged a bomb so that I couldn't move it. Now I have to defuse it. "Snap the red wire! The red wire dammit!", Mutant screams. "Stop pressuring him! ", Reader and AT scream. I snap the red wire, and the timer stops. "That was close.", I say as Player throws the bomb at Togepi. BOOM! The bomb explodes and kills Togepi, who Sora revives.

"All right. Time for the dares.", I say as AT gives Charizard and Ho-oh cookies. "First dares are from Mutant."

**Ooh, these ones are on the weird side...  
Togepi: become claustrophobic.  
Revive Gun: Run out of power.  
Nameless: have all the other power sources break.  
Rotom: You are the new power source for the rest of the chapter.  
Togepi: Explode.  
Pikachu: Here's a tack! Here are more tacks! Here's a room with tack covered walls that are moving in on you!  
Anybody (IN THE STUDIO): Drain my fishbowl water. *coughcoughI'llkillyoucoughcouh* Who volunteers?  
Shaymin: go to a smoke factory, absorb the smoke, then come back and release it all.  
Togepi: Go insane due to being picked on so much and kill everyone.  
Skitty: Fight The Emporer Bulblax from the original Pikmin.  
And finally...  
Everyone: DO THE MARIO! (R.I.P. Lou Albamo)**

Suddenly, Togepi becomes claustrophobic and starts shaking rapidly because of all the people here. Demon kills her with a bomb. I try to revive her but the power gun stops working. "I guess I'll have to use my new revive gun when I get it next chapter." I throw the revive gun at Deoxys, who just finished making out with Latias, and it explodes and he dies. Then, all my other 386 power sources break. "Crap. Now the powers out.', llama says madly. Don't worry it'll be back to normal by next chapter. Until then..." I push Rotom into a power plant and he gives us electricity and Sora revives everyone who died.

"Oops!", I say as I "accidently" kick Pikachu into a room of tacks and it impodes on him and he dies. Sora then revives him.

Suddenly, drains Mutants fish bowl and he starts to choke. "Go-od bye cruel world.",he groans as he dies. He then comes back to life as he remembers he can survive on land.

Togepi then drops a nuke on the studio and we all die, including _Sora._ (His data form) He then revives us all.

"Now Skitty has to fight Emperor Bullblax." She fights him and dies and is revived by Sora.

"All right everyone. Do you know what time it is?", Player asks. "What time?", the Pokemon ask. "It's time to... DO THE MARIO!" (Lol)

**Do the Mario! Swing your arms from side to side. Come on, it's time to go. Do **

**the Mario! Take one step, and then again. Let's do the Mario, all together now! **

**You got it! It's the Mario! Do the Mario! Swing your arms from side to side. **

**Come on, it's time to go. Do the Mario! Take one step, and then again. Let's do **

**the Mario, all together now! Come on now. Just like that! **

We then stop dancing and I kill Togepi with an elec beam for no reason at all. Sora revives her.

"Next dares from Swampy!"

**you didn't do some of my dare's D8 so you have to do them the way i specified (and no one gets to kill the kamen riders) as well as you have to get all your stuff transmuted (turned into) full metal alchemist and KR memorabilia which  
I take.**

"Sorry Swampy. I should of done them. By the way, good luck taking all this stuff.", I say as a mountain (and I use this term literally) of said memorbilia appears."(It'll be back to normal and mine again by next chapter)

Swampy then puts Togpei soul in an unbreakable metal puppet that I can never let her out of. I then press a button and I new, more fun to torture, Togepi appears.

"Next dares are from Jesija."

**Rotom: Kiss Skitty and then go and tick off Deoxys by destroying something and making him fix it.  
Skitty: Kill Rotom after he kisses you!  
Snorlax: Eat for 1577565838597859564 years until you are finnally full.  
Dialga: Um... Go into the makeup closet and make out with a jacket.  
Mew and Mewtwo: Express your true feelings for each other.  
Add Rayquaza and Entei,Suicune and Raikou get in a huge fight.**

Rotom suddenly kisses Skitty (on the lips) and destroys the roof and we force Deoxys to fix it. Skitty then kills Rotom with an AK-47 and he dies and Sora revives him.

Celebi takes Snorlax back to the beggining of time and he eats until he dies. I then press a button and my Snorlax and my Gyarados named Fluffy appear. ( Darable!) Celebi then comes back.

Suddenly, Dialga goes into the make-out closet and starts to make out with my favorite jacket. "First he cheats on me for Celebi, now for a jacket?... I WILL KILL YOU DIALGA IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!", Palkia screams.

"Now Mew and Mewtwo have to express their true feelings for each other." "Just friends.", They say.

Suddenly, Raquaza appears and is now dareable. The legendary dogs appear and Entie wins.

"Next Dares are from Sora!"

**I'll be writing my next chapter of my ToD fanfic tommorow and my final Chapter of my Team Drive story later tonight. read and review please. Enough of my rants.  
Dares:**

Charizard: Grab a laser from the punishment room and shoot anyone but authors with it.

Dialga & Palkia: have an epic battle like in the tenth movie.

Zoroak: Go blue

Lucario: Do wish you had a legit weapon.

Totodile: Make out with Shaymin

Chikorita: beat the carp out Darkrai

Ampharos: Do you like Jasmine from Olivine?

Riolu: Turn ALL Brown.

Shaymin: How did you fall in love with Totodile.

Nameless: What inspired you to write a Truth or Dare fanfic in the first place becase this is awesome!

Keep it up and looking forward to your next chapter

"YEE HAW!", Charzard screams as he rides them Mecha Dragon out of the punishment room and shoots Latios to death. The Mecha Dragon then kills Charzard and goes back to his room. Sora then revives the dead pokemon.

Dialga and Palkia then fight again and Palkia steals my action replay and uses the 1 hit KO cheat to kill Dialga in one hit. Sora then revives Dialga.

Zoroark turns blue and Riolu turns brown and Riolu and Chikorita go make out while Zoroark goes to sing blues music.

"Now Lucario has to tell if he wants a legit weapon." "No way! I'm to cool for LEGAL weapons.", Lucario says as he pulls out a nuke and shoves it down Togepis throat and it explodes and kills us all... AGAIN. A random brick is then thrown through the window and hits the emergency revive button and we're all revived. Totodile then makes out with Shaymin for no reason at all.

Suddenly, Darkrai falls through the ceiling and gets the living crap beat out of him by Chikorita. (and OMG. You can now dare Darkrai now!).

Suddenly, Jasmine, the Olivine City gym leader appears. "Jasmine! I haven't seen you in ages! What brings you here?" "I was wondering if you could help me repair a power plant near Olivine?", she asks. "Sure!", and she repairs the power plant and Jasmine leaves.

"Now Shaymin WOULD tell how she fell in love with Totodile, but is currently making out with said crocodile pokemon. So I'll just kill Togepi." I then shoot Togepi with a metal blade and Sora revives her.

"Now to tell how I was inspired to make a ToD fic. Well, I read some other ToD fics (Soras, Shining4Charzards, ect.) and I had some free time and access to Word and Viola, my ToD fic was born!"

"Next dares are from... ffgtfgtr!"

**All right, my first dares.  
Snorlax: every food you touch turns to gold, which Nameless hocks off to a pawn shop for cash, which he can use to buy whatever he wants.  
Suicune: I like you, but I can't resist: Go purify the acid lake. If you do it successfully, well, that's awesome, but another one appears right beside it. Also, you'll have a swimming/drowning pool. ;) If you fail, well, you obviously die.  
Togepi: Get booted by someone for a 65 yard field goal, therefore breaking the NFL record for longest FG.  
Mew: play Resident Evil 4 all night in a pitch-black room. Hope you're not a scaredy-cat... no pun intended.  
Oh yeah, and sure, I'll join in. Since there seem to be enough Riolus & Lucarios, make me a shiny Suicune.  
Man, it's getting crowded:  
Palkia; Use your space powers to make the ToD studio twice as big.  
That's it for me, good luck!**

Suddenly, Snorlax goes to the sugar store room (backup sugar store room actually) and touches everything and it turns to gold. He then touches Togepi and she turns to gold. I then haul all of the gold off to a pawn shop and become rich, before having Sora revive Togepi.

Suicune then goes to the Hall of Origin and fails at purifying the acid lake and dies. Sora then revives him.

Palkia ten uses her space powers to make the studio twice as big. "Much better.", AT says happily.

Mew then plays RE4 in a pitch black room and runs out five minutes later due to being afraid. She then goes and cluthes to Mewtwo, who blushes instantly.

Suddenly, a Shiny Suicune appears. "Hi FF." "Hey Nameless."

"Next dares from amon."

**make a male character cook something(You decide how bad or good it is) and have Snorlax eat it**

Make togepi go all crazy and attacking everybody

I suddenly make a Togepi omlet and Snorlax eats it. "De-licous." he says before I revive Togepi, who starts to attack everyone and is killed by FF. I then revive her.

"Next dares are from Ruby!"

**Wow. Thanks for all the Megaman battles. That was great. Here's one more:Pikachu has to fight Spark Man.  
Aw, I wanted to nuke Ash! Oh well. Cyndaquil, go nuke Paul instead.  
Put a leash on Mewtwo with a spiked collar and treat him like a dog.  
While Mewtwo is being treated like a dog, Togepi is his fire hydrant (haha, gross & evil).  
Chickorita, use vine whip to give Nameless a shoulder massage and back rub.  
Venusaur, learn Aromatherapy so Nameless can have the full treatment along with the massage.  
Celebi, travel back in time and get run over by the first car ever made.  
Suicune, for the heck of it, enter a surfing contest with Dive Man.**

**"**First Pikachu has to fight Spark Man!", I say as He is teleported to said stage.

(Spark Man theme starts, plays for a minute and switches to Crystal Mans theme.)

"Spark Man? Spark Man! I'm here to fight you!" Spark Man appears. "I wouldn't me so cocky, Pikachu." He sends a Spark Shot at pikachu and it misses. "You don't have very good aim." "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!", Spark Man screams as he shoots an extremely large Spark Shot at Pikachu and it kills him. (Theme stops) I teleport him back and Sora revives him.

"Now Cyndaquil has to nuke Paul. By the way, where iss Cyndaquil?"

(In Sinnoh (Get ready for failed ikarishipping!)

"Paul.." "Yes Troublesome." "I was wondering if you'd want to... go on a... date?" "Uh-um- sure Troublesome." "Thats great! And you know what else?" "What?" "I-", Dwan is cut off by Cyndaquil flying by in an airplane and screamin "YOU DESERVE EVERY BIT OF THIS YOU EMO! YOU ALSO DEESERVE THIS DAWN!", he screams as he drops a nuke and Paul and Dawn are no more. He then flies back to the studio and crashes through the roof. "Not again!", I scream as Deoxys fixes the roof. Mewtwo and Togepi then get killed by the mecha dragon to avoid their dares and then revived by Sora. Chikorita and Venesaur then give me masages and I enjoy it a lot. "Thanks guys!" "Your welcome, Nameless."

Suddenly, Celebi gets sucked into a wormhole Dialga made and is sent back to the time the prototype car was being crash tested and is run over and killed. Sora then revives her.

"Now Suicune has to have a surfing race with Dive Man from Megaman 4!" We go to the pool and I fire what I THOUGHT was a gun with blanks but is really a handheld flamethrower and kill Celebi, who Sora revives. They start to race and Dive Man wins because he uses his dive missles to give him thrust.

"Final dares for this chapter come from Player!"

**Hm.**

Togepi: Become a giant

Snorlax: Eat Togepi

Sora and Nameless and AT and Me: Fight to the death!

Charzard and Luxray: Fight Quick Man and Kirby ( THIS will be good!)

"Oh no!", Demon cries as she knocks over a bottle of mysterious liquid and it turns Togepi into a giant. Snorlax then eats Togepi after mistaking the egg pokemon for a giant hard-boiled egg/ Sora revives her.

"Now Sora, Player, AT, and I have to fight to the death!", I say as I pull out a light saber. 'Where the hell did you get a lightsaber?", Reader asks. "Well..."

(_Flashback_)

(Somewhere secret)

"Sir. We have finished the prototype lightsaber." "Very good, grunts. Now show it to me!" "Yes Commander Proton, Sir." The grunts unveil a box that SHOULD have had a lightsaber in it, but instead has nothing in it." "Where is it?" "Well commander its..." They're cut off by Proton kicking them into a bottomless pit. "Suckers!", I say as I watch from above, concealed by my Giratinas shadow force.

(_End Flashback_)

We start to fight. Sora pulls out a sword and starts swiping while Player uses his phycic powers. AT uses a tank. We keep on fighting until I use the force to choke Sora, make Player cry uncle, and slash AT's tank in half. Ho-oh then revives the dead.

"Finaaly, Charizard and Luxray have to fight Quick Man and Kirby!" Said characters burst through the ceiling and are destryed by a combo move. I then repair Quick Man and have Sora revive Kirby and send Kirby back to Green Greens. Charizard and Luxray then go to make out.

"Well thats it for this chapter! Expect chapter 9 soon! Remember to..." (Drum Roll) "REVIEW!", I scream.

**Should I have even more characters nuked?**


	10. Chapter 9

Pokemon Truth or Dare: Part 9 (The part that has a lot of plot!)

"Nameless. NAMELESS!", Player screams. Where is he? It's time for chapter 9!" I suddenly crash through the roof on a Ho-oh. "SWEET MOTHER OF COOKIES! HE'S BACK!", Demon screams. Everyone stares at her. "Hey guys. Meet Pheonix the Ho-oh. He IS dareable now. He's also the person who taught me to shoot fireballs! ... HADUKEN!", I screams as I kill Togepi, who I then revive with my new revive gun. "So..can we begin the dares?", AT asks. "No, Because I brought company.", I say as 8 robot masters (Gutsman, Elecman,Iceman, Enker, Punk, Quint, Ballade,and Timeman) appear. All of us currently here pick a robot to fight and commence battle.

(Battle 1: Nameless VS Enker)

"Enker. My old enemy." "Cut the crap, Nameless. I'm not here to listen to your stupid remarks. I'm here for-" "HADUKEN!" Enker is blasted to pieces. "Sorry. You took to long."

(Battle 2: Sora VS Timeman)

"TIME SLOW!", Time man screams as he temporarily freezes time. Sora takes out his keyblade and commences battle. He then presses a button on his keyblade that no one ever knew about. "SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE... ACTIVATED!", Sora then throws the keyblade bomb at Timeman and Timeman is no more.

(Battle 3: Pheonix VS Quint)

Pheonix destroys Quint with one blast of Sacred Fire.

(Battle 4: AT VS Gutsman)

"Get ready for a beating!", Gutsman screams as he runs towards AT. AT just stands there. He then pulls out a red hankerchief wich he uses to lure Gutsman like a bull. Once Gutsman is in range, he activates Gutsmans self destruct sequence. Gutsman explodes and dies.

(Battle 5: Demon and llama VS Elecman and Iceman)

"A tag battle? Nice try.", Demon and llama say in unison as they shoot metal blades at the two robots.

(Battle 6: Swampy VS Punk)

"Hah! What will you do! You look weak!", Punk sneers. "Why you (beep beep bleepity bleepity bleeeeeeeeeeeeep!)" Everyone, including the remaining robot stares at him. Swampy then jumps on Punk and rips the robot apart part by part. "Oooookaaay.", I say.

(Final battle: All authors and Pheonix VS Ballade and Mecha Dragon MK2)

(Yellow Devil Theme starts)

"HADUKEN! LIMIT FORM! SACRED FIRE! METAL BALDE!" Those were just some of the cries heard as the robots were destroyed. The studio then explodes, and I black out. (Theme stops)

I wake up at non other than... Indigo Plateau. "So... I guess this where the dares will be done until the studio is fixed.", I ask. "Yep!", Player and Sora reply. "Okay!", I say as we all go inside.

(After we knock out the elite four and Lance)

"All right guys. Lets start!"

"First dares are from Mutant!" "Yay", he cheers.

***Refilling my bowl* Okay then, dares...  
Fluffy: Go into a highly populated area and thrash about.  
Skitty: Go there and try to beat Fluffy in a thrash contest (And ultimately die)  
Rotom: Wait, if you're a ball of electicity, why didn't skitty get electrocuted when you kissed her?  
Ampharos: Get ANVIL'D! On that tail gem lightbulb whatever it is.  
Nameless: Invite Weegee in and have the authors put on masks to avoid any uneeded Weegeefying.  
Chatot: You need to repeat everything anybody says for the rest of the chapter (If Nameless gets irritated, then he can just throw a brick at your head and knock you out).  
Fluffy: STOP THRASHING! *Chucks a tomato**  
Everyone: Scared of ghosts? The coats in the closet are now Haunted Coats from Grabbed by the Ghoulies. Throw in a haunted TV for good measure, as well as some skeletons, zombies, zombie pirates, and a haunted door.  
Snorlax: EAT. THIS. CAKE**.  
*Note: The tomato was a bomb.  
**Note: The cake is a lie.  
Wow, all that seems complicated.**

**"**Fluffy has to go to... how about New York City, and thrash around, and while he's there Skitty has to have a thrash contest with him!", I say as they go there and Fluffy kills Skitty and a bunch of civilians. Sora then revives Skitty.

"Rotom. How did you NOT shock Skitty when she kissed you?", Mutant asks. "Well...I HAVE NO FREAKIN IDEA.", Rotom screams as he ANVILs Ampharos and she dies. I then revive her. I then go to the NEW punishment room ( Area of 1,000,000 bombs) and destroy all the bombs. to avoid the next dare.

"Phew. That was close.", I say. "Phew. That was close.", Chatot mimics. "SHUDDUP!", I yell. "SHUDDUP!", She yells. "Go die in a hole!" "Go die in a hole!" I then think for a minute. "I owe Nameless a million dollars and is his eternal slave." "I owe Nameless a million dollars and is his eternal slave...D'OH!",Chatot screams as she pays me $1,000,00. "You just go owned.", Reader says. "Shuddup." The house then becomes haunted and I offer Togepi as a sacrafice to keep the ghosts away.

"Next dares are from Cheese222!"

**Hello.  
Dare: Nuke everyone.  
Dare: Let Togepi evolve into Togetic, but a random character kills her.  
Dare: Rotom, Mew, and Mewtwo-break into a sugar truck.  
Truth: What is the meaning of life?  
Dare: Togepi-use Egg Bomb, but explode instead.  
Dare: Darkrai vs. Giratina to the death  
Dare: Dialga-destroy time  
Dare: Palkia-destory space  
Dare: Snorlax-try to steal my cheese. Just try. (You will die.)  
Dare: Shaymin-Transform into sky forme and fly into a tree.  
I guess thats it.**

Suddenly, Lance regains conciousness and nukes us all, but we live and he dies because we are all wearing nuke-away spray.

Togepi then evolves and is killed by Lucario and Rotom Mew and Mewtwo break into a sugar truck and go hyper. Togepi then comes back and explodes via egg bomb. Sora then revives her.

"Now Dialga and Giratina have to fight to the death!", I say as they're teleported to the room where you'd have to fight Lance if the Indigo Plateau wasn't under my control. They fight and Giratina wins because hes AWESOME.

Dialga then gets mad and destroys time and Palkia destroys space and we all die... agian! Arceus then comes and make sure that lat dare never happened. "What happened?', Deoxys asks. 'I dunno.", Sora replies.

"Now Snorlax has to TRY to steal Cheese222s cheese.", I say and Snorax dies when he touches the cheese. "I said you'd die.", Cheese222 says as he/she teleports into the room. shaymin then turns into sky forme and flies into a tree and sleeps.

"Next dares are from Sora!"

**Hooray! I got to spam curaga this chapter.**

My Selections of Dares

Luxray, Charizard, Player: You three as well as myself will be going to World War 2 and helping the allies defeat Nazi Germany! I'll let nameless decide what weapons you'll have. As for me, I'll have decisive pumpkin and two across.  
See ya on the battle field.

Pikachu: Do you have a love interest.

Togepi: Here's a cookie (no one can steal it or else they are blown to pieces)

Shaymin vs. Skitty: Kung Fu showdown! (If you don't know how, Nameless or TheSuperSkitty will show you how and you both will train seperately. Shaymin with Nameless and Skitty with TSS)

Rotom: Go to Hollow Bastion

Can I do all the reviving? See ya next chapter and drop a review because ch 16 is up.

"First Luxray and Charizard (who FINALLY stopped making out) Sora and I have to go back in time to WW2 to beat Nazi Germany!", I say as we go their.

(In Germany (At Hitlers headquarters)

"Rest im Frieden, Arschloch!", I curse as Charizard and Luxray kill all of his guards and Sora and I kill him with Swords/Keyblades.

(Back at Indigo Plateau)

We all arrive back.

"Now Pikachu has to tell his love interest!" "Shes not here. Her name was Buneary. (sob).", He says as Rotom gets killed by the mecha dragon and revived by Soras curaga.

"Now... Shaymin and Skitty have to have a super awesome epic kung-fu showdown of DOOM!" "But we don't know kung-fu.", Shaymin and Skitty say in unison. "Its okay.", I say as the Super Skitty blasts through the roof which I DON"T force Deoxys to fix but make Lance fix instead. TSS trains Skitty kung-fu while I put Shaymin in a machine that lets him shoot Hadukens. "Nameless. It's a KUNG-FU showdown. Not a Street Fighter showdown. So either stop this now or forfeit.", Sora says sternly. "You know what Sora. Screw the rules. I have money." Everyone stares at me. "Sorry. I just really wannted to say that." Skitty and Shaymin start to fight and Shaymin wins because of his Haduken. "NO!", TSS cries as he/she goes to Skittys side. "You'll PAY FOR THIS!", He/she screams.

"O-kay.", I say slowly. Oh, the next dares are from Player."

**Sora: I'm sorry your ToD fic got deleted. Have this winning lottery ticket.**

Nameless: Go to the Kryptonite mines.

Togepi: I want a Togepi omlet! LET ME MAKE AN OMLET OUTA YOU!

Fluffy and Gyarados: Fight to see whos the better gyarados

Vulpix: Jump in a lake

Deoxys: Fly to the sun!

ADD BUNEARY!!

Pikachu: Make out with Buneary

Luxray and Charizard: Make out.

Chatot: Go to the distortion world, where you will face 99.9 hours of torture!

All for now!

Suddenly, Sora gets a winning lottery ticket and becomes rich and I go to the kryptonite mines and survive because I am NOT Superman.

"I"M FIGGIN HUNGRY!", Player screams as he makes a Togepi omlett whcih he eats in seconds. Sora then revives Togepi with curaga as Buneary teleports in and starts to make out with Pikachu.

"Now Vulpix has to jump in a lake and Deoxys has to fly to the sun.", I say as Vulpix jumps in the lake and drowns and dies and Deoxys gets burned to death by the suns heat. Sora then revives them.

"Now Chatoto has to go get tortured in the distortion world!", I say as Charizard and Luxray make-out. Chatot goes there and is torured for 99.99 hours and is dead by the time the torture is over. Sora then revives her.

"Next dare is from Foxandhen."

**Snorlax Must Go Make Out With Every Girl Pokemon He Sees. MUHAHAHAHA!**

Suddenly, a bunch of random Lance fangirls fall through the roof and Snorlax makes out with all of them. He then eats all of them and the Elite Four.

"Final dares are from...........RUBY!"

**Nameless, you are doing a great job. I'm having a really fun time with this.**

Here's a giant slingshot. Fire Togepi into the sun with it.  
Now turn Togepi into a chocolate easter egg and feed her to Snorlax.  
Snorlax, fall asleep and begin to sleep walk. See how many tiny pokemon you accidently step on in the process.  
Dress Mewtwo up as a maid and make him help clean up the mess the next time a wall/ceiling is destroyed.  
I'm going to be nice, here is a catnip cake for Skitty (filled with way too much sugar and catnip!).  
And now the final challenge:Eevee must battle my mutated pokemon clone Flybreon! He's half Umbreon, half Skarmory with all of Skarmory's moves, including Fly. (I really created this thing in a cloning accident on my Crystal version, and I want Eevee to lose to my clone)

"I'm glad that people like this story and that its not an epic fail.", I say as Player launches Togepi to te sun with a super-canon and she dies. Sora revives her and I then turn her into a chocolate easter egg (YUM!) and feed her to Snorlax, who starts to sleep walk and crushes all the pokemon under 4 feet tall. Sora then uses curaga to revive all of the dead Pokemon.

Suddenly, a box for Skitty in appears and inside is a catnip cake. She eats the cake and she goes wild and starts singing Peanut Butter Jelly Time over and over again.

"Final dare. ... ... ..." "GET ON WITH IT!", AT and Player scream. "Eevee has to fight Flybreon!" I say as the glitch mutant eeveelution pokemon fights Eevee and kills her. Sora then revives Eevee.

"Well thats it for this chapter. It's the only chapter with some sort of plot in it, even of it was only at the beggining. Read and Review!", I say as the screen fades to black before Missingno. comes onto the screen and laughs evily.

**I think this is my longest chapter yet!**


	11. Chapter 10

Pokemon: Truth or Dare: Chapter Ten:Prolouge (Episode 0 of season 2)

All the authors, Snorlax, Pheonix, Fluffy, and Zoroark are sitting around a U-shaped table. At one end of the room, their is a flat-screen TV mounted on the wall next to a door. On the other wall there is a large window looking down at the city below. At the head of the table is me. Just as a refresher, I'm a silver lucario that can use the force. "Okay. We are gathered here today to discuss what chapter 10 will be like. I mean seriously. This fic is now entering season two. Any ideas anyone?", I say officially. "How about we have a sword fight each chapter.", Sora suggests. "Sora. I think that already happens. Or at least there is some kind of fight...", Snorlax says as he drifts off to sleep. "Any more suggestions?", I ask. "How about we make this fic rated M instead of T?", Zoroark suggests. "Naw. We'd loose ratings." "How about we add more plot." "And find out whos been forcing robots to fight you!", Demon and Swampy suggest. "Whaddya think?", I say. "That sounds great!", Player says. "WOOOOO! EPICNESS!", Reader and Mutant scream. "Calm down!", llama says harshly. "Sorry..." "What about you Pheonix?" "As long as I can still have Togepi omletts, I'm fine." "Well I guess it's obvious. We're going with Demon and Swampys idea!", I say. "YAAAAAAAY!", everyone cheers. "Alright. Now go get some rest. Next chapter starts soon. Be ready."

Pokemon: Truth Or Dare: Chapter 10 (Episode 1 of season 2)

"En Garde!", I yell. I'm holding a lightsaber. In front of me are Sigma (main villain of the Megaman X series) and Searchman, a bulky robot with two heads that never stop arguing. I slice at Searchman, and he disintagrates. Sigma, is a little different. He also has a lightsaber, but after ten minutes of hacking and slashing, he explodes. Everyone then enters the room, oblivious to what just happened. "Ready?", I ask. 'Ready.", everyone replies.

"First dares are from ffgtfgtr!"

**Snorlax: You're now the ball that drops in Times Square each new year. Oh, look, it's 5 minutes until midnight on 12-31. Let's see what's on TV...  
Charizard: Cheat on Luxray (not a good idea, with Luxray's type advantage...)  
Mewtwo: Break dance. If the authors/judges give you a score of high than 8 of 10, you live.  
Skitty: Get attacked by Nazi zombies.  
Suicune: Go fight Master Hand from Super Smash Bros.  
All pokemon: DDR tournament! You lose, you die. If you want, make it like March Madness with the brackets and everything.**

"Hey everyone! I just realized that this new studio is above Times Square! And they're about to drop Snorlax since they couldn't find the actual ball!" "YAAAY!", we all cry.

(five minutes later at the ball drop)

"CURSE YOU NAMELESS!", Snorlax screams as hes dropped to his death, then teleported back and revived with lethal injections that revive the dead.

"Now Charizard has to cheat on Luxray!" "(beeep!) Nameless. NO!", He screams as he faces my new punishment... Chuck Norris, and dies. Sora then revives him.

"Now Mewtwo has to break dance!"

He starts to break dance, but before he starts dancing I slip something into Players water. He dances, it's epic and we (as in Sora, Player, The Yellow devil from Megaman 1, and I) score him. "THAT WAS EPIC! 9/10!", I say. "I agree with Nameless. 10/10. Perfect score.", sora says."Thanks guys.", Mewtow says. "What about you Player?" Player is knocked out, but in his sleep he mumbles the word ten. "And finally. Yellow Devils descision." "Bumo. Bume Bume Bumo. Bumo Bumo Bumomo.", YD replies. "Thanks, YD. Your words meant the most to me. And thanks for the 10!"

Suddenly, Nazi Zombies crash through the wall and Skitty beats them with a baseball bat that I left on the floor. "TAKE THAT YOU STUPID ZMBIES! MWA HAHAHA!", Skitty says evily. "CALM DOWN!", Sora and llama yell at her. "Sorry..." "WHO KEEPS ATTACKING US!?", I scream.

The screen on the wall then turns on, and the Kool-Aid man appears. "Hello, Nameless. It has been a long time. I have seen you since you killed my mentor, Ash Ketchum, and his Nazi army." "WAIT! Ash was a Nazi?", Sora asks in a confused tone. "Yeah. Why do you think I hated him so much?, Pikachu says. ... (Silence)... "Anyways. You have beaten my minions so far. But lets see how you handle my next and strongest minion!", Kool-Aid man says evily as he presses a button on his bowl. The screen then turns off and Master Hand crashes through the ceiling. "HOLY CRAP!", Buneary screams as she and dexoys faint. Pikachu runs over to Buneary and gives her mouth-to-mouth while Latias does the same for Deoxys. "I'll stop him!", Entie cries! He jumps at Master Hand but ends up hitting the wall instead and faints. "Entie. Too cocky.", Suicune says as he jumps and mauls Master Hand to death. Master Hand then explodes into confetti.

"That was weird.", I say with a confused look on my face. "Yeah.", Player replies. "Anyways. Now the Pokemon have to have a DDR tournament!" "Hey! Thats my line!", I protest. They have the tournament and Mewtwo pwns all the others. He then gets a trophy.

" 'Kay. Next dares are from Sora."

**I would like to thank player for his sympathy so I'm gonna give him a million dollars *hands him a million dollars* Oh my ToD fanfic is being relocated so those anonmous reviewers, review that crappy Kingdom Hearts one shot on my profile.  
Enough rambling dares:  
Pheonix: Revive Sirius Black from Harry Potter**

Buneary: Turn green

Togepi: dodge a bullet that nameless will fire

Latios and Latias: switch colors.

Blastoise: Freeze Mars

Totodile: make clones of yourself

Gyarados: Turn red because I like you read vs. blue

Mewtwo: become Lexaeus from KH2FM (look it up on youtube)

Shaymin: hotwire a car

Zoroak: Rob a bank

Chikorita: Steal a train

Ampharos: Fly a plane

Mew: blow up a bomb factor

Palkia: Who's your love interest

(Before I start Soras dares, I'd like to point out that Gyarados and Fluffy are shiny gyarados)"I'M FREAKIN RICH!", Player screams as Pheonix revives Sirius Black. "I'm alive. I'M FREAKIN ALIVE!", Sirius says as he starts to kiss the ground at my feet. "AH! CRAZY WIZARD! LEAVE OR FACE MY HADUKEN!" "Eeep!", he scrwams as he turns into a dog and runs away.

"Now Buneary has to turn green!" "Okay!", She replies as she replaces all the lightbulbs in the studio with eco-friendly lightbulbs. "Uh. Buneary. I don't think thats the type of green he meant.", Pikachu says. "Aw Shuddup you.", Buneary replies as she kisses him on the cheek. "Hummina. Humma hum hummina.", Pikachu mumbles before he blacks out.

"HAHAHA!", Togepi laughs." Aw Shuddup you.", I say to the egg pokemon. "You aren't gonna kiss me. Are you?", Togepi asks. "No. But I will shoot you.", I sayas I pull out a pistol and shoot Togepi. Player then revives her with a Max Revive.

"OH MY GOSH! I LOOK LIKE A GIRL!", Latios screams as he sees that he and his siter switched colors. He then goes over to a corner and cries about it.

"Now Blastoise has to freeze mars!" "Are you kiddin me!? Thats impossible!", He screams as he gets beaten up by Chuck Norris.

Totodile then starts fooling around with my Control panel (2.0) and ends up pressing a button that makes dozens of clones of him. "This is great!", He cries. "Yeah. To bad they will only obey me.", I say, smirking. "Crap!"

Suddenly, Lexaeus from Kingdom Hearts 2 Final mix crashes through the wall and is slaughtered by Mewtwos lightsaber. "Whered you get a lightsaber?", Reader asks. "Nameless let me borrow it." " I highly doubt that but okay."

Suddenly, a porche crashes through the roof and Shaymin hotwires it and drives through the window. "SO LONG SUCKERS!", She screams as she goes through the window. "WEEE!" "Realize that we're on the 25th floor of the studio, right?", Swampy asks. "Don't worry. She'll live.", Mutant replies. " I hope. I could get sued if she dies in a heavily populated area!", I say with a worried look on my face.

(with Shaymin.)

The car is still falling, but little did I know that a parachute deployed when the car was passing by the 20th floor. "Oooh! What does this button do?", Shaym,in asks as she presses a button with the Batman symbol on it. The car then turns into the Batmobile. ".EVER!", Shaymin says as she presses another button and it sprouts then flies away into the sunset.

(Back on the 25th floor of the studio)

I look with a confused look on my face. "Great. Now Shaymins gone. How are we going to torture her now?" "Nameless. Remember that button you used to always press?", Sora asks. "Oh yeah!", I say as I press the butto and teleport Shaymin and the Batmobile back to the studio. I then force her to fix the window. Zoroark, Chikorita, Ampharos, and Mew then realize that Shaymin left the car running and they hijack the car and fly to the streey below.

(With the four bat-mobile stealing Pokemon after a bank robbery that Zoroark commited)

"Zor! Can't you make this thing go any faster?!" "I'm trying!" "Well hurry! The police are onto us!" Sirens then start to blare. They sharply turn onto 42nd street and Park avenue, still in hot pursuit. They then merge right through the doors of Grand Central terminal. They keep on driving until they crash into a wall. They hop out and run to the nearest platform. Unluckily for them, the police are now after them on foot. They keep on running on the platform until they come to a European high speed train. "Come on guys! After me!", Ampharos says as they all board the train. "Amphy. We're aboard. But what now?" "DISCHARGE!", Ampharos yells as she shocks the controls. The train starts to move. They leave the station, and the police, and keep on going. They go faster and faster and faster until the train reaches a speed of 381mph. Ampharos stops her discharge as she is certain the train won't stop. Chikorita then takes over the controls. They relax. Little do they know that they are being spied on.

(Back at the studio)

"Nameless! That spy cam you bought is great! But when will they be able to finish the other dares I gave them?" "Probably soon.", I say. "Now Palkia. Who do you love!" "No one. All love ever brought me was sorrow." Palkia then starts to cry. " Uh, Palkia. Are you okay?", Mewtwo asks. "(sniffle) No!" She and Mewtwo then snuggle.

"Next dares are from raynetay!", I say as a bomb factory explodes in the distance.

**hey can i join  
i can help you revive people  
im a golden mismagius**

snorlax;eat the ghost pepper  
anybody;cook something from the acid lake

"Sure you can join!", I say as he teleports in. Ampharos, Zoroark, Chikorita, and Mew then crash a small airplane into the building. I then force Deoxys to fix all the damage. "Uh-Hey Nameless.", raynetay says. "Hey ray!"

I then go to the acid lake and cook a stuffed ghost pepper, which I force Snorlax to eat. It then turns him into a ghost. "Ooooooooh. Name-less. I hope this wheres off by the time you start the next daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaares." "Hmph. What. Ever.", I say.

"The next dares are from Ruby."

**Charizard and Dragonite, team up and battle the Storm Dragon and Skull Dragon from Final Fantasy.  
Mew, go dance like Mog the Moogle (more Final Fantasy there).  
Put Togepi in a snow cone and feed her to Snorlax.  
Arceus, get tossed into a pack of wolves.  
Chatot, fry like a thanksgiving turkey. Everyone dig in!  
Eevee, evolve into Leafeon and battle Chikorita.  
Nameless, why do you dislike Togepi so much? Just wondering. Oh, and give Togepi a good kick for me (into some quick sand).**

Suddenly, Storm Dragon and Skull Dragon appear and get pwned by Charizard and Dragonite as Mew dances like Mog the moggle.

"Next dare is for Togepi. Hey! Where is she!?" Snorlax then opens up the freezer and takes a now frozen togepi out of it and makes a snowcone out of her and eats her. Ray then revives her.

Arceus then falls out the back window and lands in a dark alley filled with wolves. She gets killed by the wolves, then eaten and revived by Sora.

Suddenly I... sneeze on Chatot. Chatot then burns, because whenever I sneeze, I sneeze fire. Chatot then burns some more and falls out the back window and faces the same fate Arceues did, before being revived, unwillingly, by me.

"Now Eevee (who is now a Leafeon for the rest of the chapter) has to fight Chikorita!" They start their fight and crash through the window. They keep on fighting in mid air and land on the matress mobile. They jump of into a passing Taxi, which just so happens to be the Cash Cab and they answer all the questions correctly and become rich. I then teleprt them back here before they can claim their money. I then kill Togepi with a flamethrower. "It. BUUUUURNS!", She cries as she dies. Sora then revives her. "Nameless. Why do you hate Togepi so much. What did she ever do to you." "Well seeing your question. I need a flashback." "But I just asked a simple question." "I DEMAND A FLASHBACK!"

(Flashback to a long long time ago to a galaxy far far away)

"Nameless! The evil sub-mastermind Darth Togepi has boarded our ship! What should we do!", a random person asks. "The only thing I do best. Use my lightsaber to kill the darn thing!" Togepi then comes in with a Darth Maul like lightsaber. I use my teleporting poweres to transfer it from her hands to mine and decapitate her. I then kick her out into the vast vacuum of space where she explodes, and is then revived and wiped of her memories by General Grievous.

(End Flashback)

Everyone is silent. "What. Thats exactly what happened!", I say. Everyone is still silent. "Aw screw it. Next dares are from Mutant!"

**kay, here are some:  
Togepi: Fight against one Of those boxing training things.  
Ampharos: use Flash and cause Sora to go temporarily blind.  
Sora: Whilst blinded, you must go through a twisty hallway with spike-covered walls. And if you can't do it in 3 minutes, it floods with poisonous gas.  
Zoroark: Have a bark collar put on. If you say anything, BZZAP!  
Chatot: Just annoy the heck out of everybody.  
Pichu: Fight a Samba Cactus (Something I made up, picture a cactus with two "arms" that hold maracas, wearing a sombrero, and having three circular holes for eyes and a mouth. All it does is shake back and forth unless you get near it, in which it hits you with it's maracas).  
Me: Get turned into (poisonous) octopus sushi.  
Luxray: Jump off a cliff into a pit of instant death spikes!**

Togepi is beat up by Chuck Norris while Ampharos blinds Sora. He then goes through my spike maze and 2 minutes and 59 seconds later, comes ou tunscaved. He then gets his vision back. "Wow! You didn't even touch a spike!", I say as I put a shock collar on Zoroark. I then send him to a vet so he can have a bunch of painful vacinations.

"That was funny.", I say. "That was funny.", Chatot mimics. "Want me to handle this?", Sora asks. "Want me to handle this?", Chatot mimics. "No thanks. HADUKEN." "No thanks. O crap.", Chatot says as she dies. Pheonix then revives her.

Samba Cactus then appears and challenges Pichu to a fight. Mariachi music starts as the two fight. Samba beats Pichu with his maracas and teleports out. I then heal Pichu, who has two broken legs, a missing ear, and a black eye, with a magical potion that I found on the floor.

Mutant and Luxray then fight Chuck Norris and beat him with his weakness, Kryptonite.

" Hm. Oh. Next dares are from QuilivaChristian."

**Hi have u ever read soras then u will remember the QUILIVACHRISTIAN ADD ME here are the dares learn hyper beam :) evolve me venasaur so i can beat brock on pokemon heart gold rioulu turn male and DIE! EVERY CHAPTER I HATE U MWUHAHAHA FOREVER! flygon,dragonair,andabsol thats all update**

Quilava Christian, who I'll abreviate to QC, then teleports in. "Hey QC." "Hey Nameless.

Skitty then learns hyper beam and tries to kill me but fails since I know protect.

Vulpix then evolves into Ninetails and will stay that way until next chapter.

QC then takes Venesaur and kick the crap out of Brock as Charizard and Luxray start to make out for no reason at all.

Suddenly, Chatot turns male and dies via stroke. (from now on, Chatot will somehow die for the rest of the story) Riolu also dies,but via AK-47 instead of stroke. They are then revived by me.

"NEXT DARES ARE FROM PLAYER!", I say loudly. Everyone then stares at me.

**Screw the rules. I have money!? I see a Yugioh reference!  
Anyways...  
Nameless: Since you used the phrase above last chapter, you must use a Yugioh phrase at least once a chapter for the next 5 chapters.**

Fluffy: Do you wanna kill Nameless for giving you such a ridiculous nickname?

Deoxys: FIGHT. A. GIANT. CHICKEN!

Vulpix and Riolu: Fight to the death.

Venesaur and Snorlax: Have a destroying contest... in NYC!

Mewtwo and Mew: Have an epic battle like in the first movie, except kill Red instead of Ash this time.

"Oh Player!", I say in a sing-song voice. "What.", He says grumpily. My voice then becomes lower. I then tell Player two words. "7 Days.", I tell him. A paper-mache Earth then explodes.

"Hey Fluffy. Wanna kill Nameless for giving you such an absurb name?" "No. He is the only person who didn't threaten to kill me as a young Magikarp." "Oh. Wow. I never knew.", Player replies. Deoxys then goes down to the street below and fights a giant chicken. It seems like the chicken will win, but only until Deoxys pulls out his microwaving machine, and turns the giant chicken into a giant fried chicken. He then eats the chicken whole and gains 500lbs.

Vulpix and Riolu then go face Chuck Norris and loose. They do not want to fight, because they are friends, which is weird because most friends on this show fight to the death for the heck of it.

Venesaur and Snorlax then go to the city below and take a subway to the Bronx, which they destroy. Arceus then restores it as they come back.

Mewtwo and Mew then have an epic battle and turn Red from pokemon Red/Blue//Gold/Silver/Crystal to stone. They then call it a draw and help me smash him to bits. We then spread the rock over the city. "Nameless. Why did you kill Red?", Player asks. "Because Red is basicly Ash, just not as idiotic. "Oh."

"The final dares from this chapter come from Cheese222."

**Hello again.  
Dare: Nameless has to fight another Nameless  
Dare: Mewtwo vs. Mew to the death  
Dare: Chatot is cooked and eaten by Snorlax  
Dare: Togepi vs. the Elite Four  
Dare: Darkrai-put Snorlax (since he sleeps a lot) into nightmares whenever he falls asleep  
Dare: Vulpix evolves into Ninetales and Luxray has to grab a tail.  
P.S. I said that Darkrai had to fight Giratina...Oh well  
Dare: DARKRAI vs. Giratina to the death**

Suddenly, my evil alter ego, Nazi Nameless, teleports in. We pull ou our lightsabers and fight each others. We hack and slash at each other until I decide to just haduken him to death and win. But then, Nazi Nameless' remains form into Kool Aid Man. "Mwa HaHaHa. Nameless. Prepare to die!", He pulls out a lightsaber of his own and we fight. A few minutes later, I have him by a now broken window that I threaten to push him through, but he just grins and throws a smoke ball on the ground. While smoke is lingering in the air, he teleports away. "I WILL BEAT YOU SOMEDAY!", I scream. I then calm down.

Mewtwo and Mew then skip the next dare, because they already fought this chapter. The dohelp cook up some Chatot stew, though, and feed it to Snorlax. I then revive Chatot.

"Now Togepi has to fight the Elite Four... of ALL the regions." She teleports away, and a few minutes later her corpse arrives pack in a box. Sora then revives her.

Darkrai then puts Snorlax, who is now sleeping like a baby, into a nightmare. I can tell he's in a nightmare, because he starts moaning about how he doesn't wan't his buffet taken away. I then awake him with a Lunar Wing.

Darkrai and Giratina then fight. Darkrai tries to put Giratina to sleep, but Giratina blocks those attacks. He then goes into Origin form and chokes Darkrai to death. I then revive Darkrai with the revive gun.

"Well I guess thats it for this chapter.", I say. "Yeah,Nameless. Can you believe it. Season Two. .TWO.", Player says. "Calm down, Player." "Sorry. Got a little out of hand..."

"Well this THE END. For chapter 10 anyways. See ya next week, folks!", I say. The screen then fades to black.

**Season 2. Can you believe it? I can. Also, if you didn't notice, the new studio is in New York City. Why? Because I like New York.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Pokemon:Truth or Dare studios, New York City, Times Square**

"Good morning, or evening, depending where you live. I am the Nameless, and this is chapter 11. It has been about a week since the last chapter so it is time to update. HIT THE LIGHTS, SORA!", I scream The lights then come on. The dare room is the same as always, and everyone is standing there ready to go. "Now, If you look at me, you will notice that I look more like a...robot, than a lucario. That is because Player requested that I appear in the form of Bass from the megaman series this chapter. Okay, now that thats over with, ON WITH THE DARES!"

"First dares are from ray!"

**hey im a male if i forgot to put that in my last review**

everybody:have a sbb match (here are some transformation stone  


**demon and ilama:have people flirt with you**

oh and the ghost pepper is the spicest pepper in the world

all couples:here are some tickets to the love tunnel(not)

the nameless:Here is the movie Blood And Choclate

"First, we have a SSBB match, I see.", I say looking up from the list. "All right. PUFF POWER Go!", I yell as I transform into kirby. Everyone then turns into SSBB fighters and we fight. All the pokemon, of course, choose Pokemon trainer, and are down in minutes. Us authors then fight and of course, I win by using a smash ball. "That was fun!", Player says. "Agreed.", Swampy says.

"Now Demon and llama have to flirt with people!" "NO!", They scream as they get pwned.

"Nameless, heres the movie blood and chocolate.", Ray says, handing me the movie. "This is going straight onto ebay!", I say looking down at it. "Now it's time for...SHIPPING!", I say as I hand all the couples tunnelof love tickets. The couples are CharizardXLuxray, RioluXChikorita, ChatotX Cardboard cut out of Yugi Moto, and DeoxysXLatias. They go there and have the most romantic time of their lives.

"Awwww. How sweet. Oh, next dares are from QC."

**yay u updated dares absol flygon and dragonair Sora im sorry your truth or dare got deleted :( PARTY i need to borrow blastriose. and add kirlia named grace...bye update soon :)**

An Absol, Flygon, Dragonair, and Kirlia named Grace then teleport in. "Hey guys!", Sora and I greet. "Hey.", they reply.

We then all dance carameldansen as QC borrows Blastoise and pwns everyone he then teleports back. ".EPIC!", Demon screams. "Calm down!", Sora and llama say to her. "Sorry..."

"Next dares are from Mutant!" "Yay!", He cries.

**New York City, I can do stuff with that...  
Zoroark: Get to the top of the empire state building. *Snaps elevator cables* If you stop to rest, you need to start over!  
Skitty: Go over to the nintendo world store and be mistaken for a plushie by one of those eccentric collectors.  
Togepi: Go to the New York Public Library, in which all the books have fallen off the shelves and are now flying around for... Some odd reason... And put all the books back in the right order.  
Pichu: Cross the widest and buisiest road in New York City.  
Riolu: Just for the heck of it, burst into flames.  
Totodile: Fight a red cataquack.  
Chikorita: Do the mission "The Sinking Lava Spire" from Super Mario Galaxy.  
Buneary: Have a dance off against a Dancing Palm Tree (tropical and less violent counterpart of the Samba Cactus, but it still has maracas. And it has vines for arms). It's really simple, just copy whatever he does. Oh, and everyone is watching. WAITING. Just WAITING for you to mess up.**

"First Zoroark has to go to the top of the Empire State Building via stairs, and since I'm feeling evil today, jump off the top."

"NOOO!", He cries as he goes there.

(At 1st floor)

"All right. I'm felling pumped. Its go time!" He starts to run, trips, gets back up, and keeps on running.

(At 2nd floor)

"Still fellin pumped!"

(At 5th floor)

"Still-pant-feeling pumped."

(At 10th floor)

"I'm so glad I found this water bottle. I'M FEELING PUMPED AGAIN!"

(At 25th floor)

"Need-pant-rest. But-can't-stop. *pant-pant*"

(at 30th floor)

*pant-pant-pant-pant*

(at 50th floor)

"HOW TALL IS THIS FREAKIN BUILDING!-pant-pant"

(at 75th floor)

*pant-pantity-pant-pant*

(at 95th floor)

"Feeling-pant-weak-loosing-vision-pant-pant-need-rest-pant."

(somewhere above him)

"So, when should we push this boulder down the stairs?", Reader asks. "Right...about...NOW!", llama says. Reader then pushes the boulder and it tumbles down the stairs.

(Between the 96th and 97th floors)

"Almost-pant-there. I-pant-can-do-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!", Zoroark screams as the boulder hits him and carries him down the stairs.

(At the 1st floor)

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEEEEBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDYYYYY HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPP MMMMMMMMEEEEEEE!!!",He screams as he is carried away. It carries him into an acid lake, where he dies.

(Back at the studio after Zoroark is revived)

I look up from the dare list. "Skitty. I need you to come to Rockefeller Plaza with me." "Yaaaaay! I love rocks and plazas!" I sweatdrop.

(At the Nintendo world store)

I'm literally rolling on the floor laughing as little kids are jumping on and playing with skitty. "Mmmmm.", A little boy about the age of two says as he starts to suck on Skittys ear. "GET THESE DAMN KIDS OFF OF ME!", Skitty screams. "HYPER BEAM!", She yells as the kids fly off her into various directions. We then teleport back.

Togepi and Pichu then get pwned so they can skip their dares.

Riolu then bursts into flames and dies as Totodile is killed by a red cataquack. They are then revived.

"Now Chikorita is going on a mission!" "Yay! I'm an agent!", She cries before I teleport her to a place that gives her 3rd degree burns. She is then healed.

"Now! Buneary VS The Dancing Palm tree in dancing.!" The Palm Tree and Buneary then turn into Zombies and dance thriller. "Buneary!", Dawn cries as she runs into the room. "Brains. Brains Brains Brains?", Buneary says. "BRAINS!", She cries as she jumps up and starts to suck on Dawns head. She then reverts back to normal as I push Dawn out the window.

"MWAHAHAHA! Oh, Sorry. Busy LOLing. Anyways, next dares are from Sora!"

**how would you feel if I reposted my Truth or Dare story once I finish that Pokehearts story?  
Might do it, might not, anyway, dares:**

Nameless: Here's a data copy of yourself that you can use to do whatever you like but you have to answer the question above to get the copy. Oh and he'll always obey you.

Player: Set a house on Fire.

Luxray and Charizard: Let's go explore the Cavern of Remembrance.

Zoroak: Why do you hate everything.

Latias: become a cowgirl.

Skitty: Fight a Heartless.

See ya!

"Yes! You should repost it! Now everyone, I'd like you to Meet data me, but you can just callhim X." "Hey X!", Player greets. "Wassup, X?!", QC goes. "Hey guys. All hail Nameless.", X goes. "What?", He says. "Soo.. What about those childrens card games, I mean dares.", I say. "Okay."

Suddenly, A flamer house crashes through the roof that I force Deoxys to fix and Player sets it on fire. We then gather around it an roast marshmallows. "These are good.", deoxys says. Snorlax is drooling.

"Now Charizard and Luxray must explore the cave of rememberance. Don't woory, all of your dares for the rest of the chapters will go to Deoxys and Latias." "WHAT!", Deoxys and Latias cry. "See ya!" They then teleport away.

"Now Zoroark, why do you hate everything?", Sora asks. "Because Nameless used action replay to make me have an "emoish" nature." "Really." "Yes. Now leave me alone so I can hurt myself.", Zoroark says as he grabs a knife.

"Hey Brothers, what'd yall think of my new look?", Latias says, with a pink cowboy hats and long curls of hair. Latios and Soras mouths drop at the sight of her.

A heartless and a nobody then crash through the roof and Skitty pwns them with hyper then starts to glow, then evolves into Delcatty. "Yay! I evolve! Now I'm more liked then Togepi, right?", Delcatty says. "Nope.", The reviewers reply.

"Next dares are from Ruby!"

**Cool. Shaymin stole the Batmobile.(lol) That was great!**

Arceus gets thrown to the lions this time.  
Togepi, you're now an eggsalad sandwich for Snorlax.  
Pheonix, revive Severus Snape from Harry Potter.  
Dialga and Palkia,go to a group therapy session for couples and try to work out your problems.  
Here is a present for you Nameless, it's an Arceus voodoo doll. Have fun.  
Shaymin, learn to knit and make Mewtwo an overly fuzzy, cute, flowery sweater that he must wear for the whole chapter (I just like torturing Mewtwo!).  
Eevee, since you are actually my favorite pokemon, I will spare you for now. So today, Nameless must enter you in a cuteness contest and have you win first place.

Snorlax then eats a Togepi salad sandwhich (before Pheoninix revives her) as I toss Arceus to the Lions. 'WHY DO YOU HATE ME!" Arceus cries as he falls down into the allyway, which is filled with wolves AND lions. He is killed and eaten, then revived by Sora.

Pheonix then revives Serverus Snape, before killing him again with Sacred Fire. "I allways hated him.", Pheonix says.

"Dialga. Palkia. Can you please come down to the 5th story office?", I say. "Sure, but as long as she keeps her distance.",Dialga says. "Why you little (rymes with duck)!"

(At the office)

"Now, you to, how did this quarrel begin?", I ask, wearing a labcoat. "Well...", Palkia begins.

(Back upstairs a few hours filled with therapy later later)

Dialga and Palkia are holding hands."Aw. How sweet.", Demon says. "Agrred.", I agree.

"Wow! Whats this!", I say as I see a present in front of me. "A present? For ME!" I quickly unwrap it. "Wow! An Arceus voodo doll! It's just what I always wanted!" I then start to strangle the Arceus voodoo doll. "Cant-ack-breath.",Arceus says as he dies. Sora then revives him.

Shaymin then faces the new punishment (master hand) because she hates Mewtwo. She then knits a fuzzy for Mew. (Yes, Mew is a boy)

"EEVEE SHALL NOT BE SPARED!", I say as she is thrown into the punishment room and killed. I thenrevive her.

"The next dares are from me,", Player says.

**I always knew there was something fishy about Koolaid man.  
Anyways...**

Nameless: Have an ultimate epic final battle at final destination against Kooaid man!

Deoxys: Go to Coney Island (in Brooklyn) and enter in the hotdog eating contest thats held their

Snorlax: Enter the hotdog eating contest with Snorlax

Shaymin: Fight Crazy Hand!

**"**X, Take over for me! I'll be back next chapter! Now where was I, QUICK! TO THE BATMOBILE!", I scream as I jump into the Batmobile and drive away to the teleporter to the new final destination.

"Hey, everyone! Time for a hot dog eating contest!", X says. "Yay!", everyone cheers. "And remember, if you don't Deoxys doesn't win, he will have to face master Namelesses Bass Buster.

(one hot dog eating contest that Deoxys looses later.)

A plasma bullet comes through the wall and kills Deoxys. Player then revives him.

Shaymin then fights Crazy Hand and wins by spamming seed flare.

"The next dares are from IdentifiedLuna1998", Player announces.

**Dares  
Skitty- time for (drumroll) SUGAR RUSH TIME  
Lucario- be Riley's Lucario  
Togepi- be a easter egg  
Charizard and Luxray- go on a date to the cinema and watch a horror movie  
Blastoise- now you being a pokemon that can use for air transportation just like Green's  
Legendary dogs- war to death**

datebayo

Skitty then breaks into the sugar storage room (again) and starts running around screaming how she wants Mokuba to shut up and how cake is better then pie. X then locks her in her room.

Lucario and Togepi then face the punishment and die. They are then revived by X. (hes bassicly me so duh he can revive people)

Latias and Deoxys then go to the movie and watch a horror movie and when they come back Latias is clinging to deoxys while Deoxys is blushing.

Suicune then purifies all the water in the world. "Show off.", Raikou says. "What was that?", Suicune says smirking. "He said you're a big freakin show off. Thats what.", Entei says. "WHY YOU!", Suicune yells. They all fight and Entei wins. The other two are then revived by Pheonixes sacred ash.

"The final dares this chapter come from AT.", X says.

**Hey nameless! sorry i haven't reviewed in a while. Well my story is done. Anyway here are dares.  
Me and Sora fight. I want a rematch.  
Chatot: Your lame. Die!  
Zoroark: Sense we can't catch or verse you in HG or SS, Die!!  
Suicune: Purify all the polluted water in the world.  
Everyone(Including authors): Fight!  
Thats it for now. Making story about the origin of AT. I'll tell you when its ready.**

AT and Sora then go to the Arena and AT wins by using a nuke. "No fair!", Sora cries. "All is fair in love and war and I love war.", AT says. They then teleport back.

Chatot then explodes and then revived by an unidentified source.

"DIE ZOROARK!", AT cries as he shoots Zoroark with an AK-47. Everyone stares at AT. Sora thenrevives Zoroark.

"Now everyone, including authors have to fight!", Player says after looking at the list.

We all start to fight. The pokemoin go down quickly. Then, th authors start to go down. Finnaly, its down to AT, who is in a tank, and Sora, whos in limit form. They clash once more and both go down at the same time. Thats right, its a tie. Everyone is then healed by X (he didn't have to fight)

"Well, thats it for this chapter. I won't be updating as much as I used to anymore. R and R!", My voice says. Everyone then goes and searches to see where it came from.

**Duna duna duna duna. BATMAN!**


	13. Chapter 12

"Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter, um...Hey Sora, what chapter are we on?" "Chapter 12, I think." "Wow. I didn't think the show would last this long but anyways, we will go down the dare list, not up like normally." "What a shock.", QC says. "Yeah, but anyways, on with the show!" "Yaaaay.",All the pokemon say sarcasticly."Oh shuddup.", I yell at them.

" First dares are from Swampy!"

**ok time for more dares:**(Not doing this one because I've always had the same Togepi, just different incarnations)

swampy: enter the N! grand pree (tournament from megaman NT warrior) with your net navi 2.0

llama: bring in the kamen riders (they can't be killed when they come and if they are swampy will revive them with cureaga)

swampy: take out your 2-1 sword(s) that you can infuse with the elements (IE light them on fire, electicute them, put tornado's on them, ect.) with only the abilities you'd have during the tutorial

llama: give demon the exploding pie-zooka that you and swampy made

old-togapi: do all the dares that the new togapi has to do

shaymin: play a chidrens cardgame (yugioh) against joey weeler.

arceus: from now on, you are just like the arceus from sora's fic (if your a boy then swampy will replace you with a copy of sora's arceus made by mewtwo)

"Ah, the N! Grand Prix. It reminds me of how Player bought Silph Co.", I say. "Nameless, wasn't that you?", AT asks. "No, I bought Kaiba Corp. Now lets see the race coverage!"

(Later)

Lazerman has 1st place, while Protoman and Gutsman tie for 2nd, and Megaman gets 3rd.

(Later)

"Okay. Now that that bunch of epicness is over-" "OH MY GOD! THE KAMEN RIDERS!", Demon screams. "I KNOW!", llama agrees. "Oh. Hey guys. Sorry about killing you a few chapters ago.", I begin. "You killed us?", They all say in unison. "Good. The memory wipe worked.", I think to myself. "I should thank Azelf later."

Swampy then takes out his 2-1 swords and sets them on fire. "Wow.", Reader says. "So...epic.", I say. "Nameless. Can you stop saying epic?", Mutant asks. "No."

"Hey Demon. Merry Christmas!", llama says holding out a gift. "Yay! I don't even care that Christmas is eight months aways!", Demon says as she unwraps the gift. Inside is an exploding piezooka. "Yaaaaaaaaay! It's just what I wanted!", Demon says. She then soots a pie at Mewtwo. "Should I be mad for her shooting a pie at me, or be glad she shot a pie at me?", Mewtwo thinks to himsself. "The latter.", Sora says. "Since when can you read minds?", Mewtwo asks. "Uh, hello? Phsycic type. Just like you."

"Now Shaymin has to duel Joey Wheeler.", I say. "B-but I don't have any cards.", Shaymin says. "Don't worry, Shaymin. Since I have no hate for you at all, use my deck that has cards I made myself in it." "Yaaaaaay!", she cries as she teleports off.

(At the arena, with dueling stations set up)

"I summon the God Card Plus, Banana, Lord of Memes!", shaymin says. "Nyeh, good job Shaymin, but now I summon random internet memes!", Joey says. (another banana appears, but much smaller than Shaymins) "Very good, but now I summon my next two God Card +, The Chuck Norris Card and Ancient Mew. "Nyeh! Wait! Isn't ancient Mew a pokemon card?", Joey asks. "Not in this fanfic!"(Hears fourth wall crack) "Now I use their combined power to transform them into the true god cards: Obelisk, the Tormentor (~Torment~), Slyther, The executive Producer, and Mega. Ultra. Chicken. God cards! Kill him! Or at least beat him.", Shaymin cries. Theres the sound of bombs exploding, and Shaymin blacks out. When she wakes up, shes back at the studio, wearing a medal. "Good job, Shaymin.", I say. "You did terrific.", Totodile says. "Yeah. You actually won a childrens card game.", Swampy says. "You sure did.", Player says. "Thanks guys.", Shaymin replies, blushing. "Great, nice, now on with the dares!", I say happily.

"The next dares are from Ruby!"

***still laughing over more cool Batman jokes***

Oh wow, this is super cool! Okay, for my first dare Mewtwo and Mew are now Batman and Robin. Delcatty is (obviously) Cat Woman! Mewtwo and Mew must foil her evil plot to take over the world.

Togepi, what shall I do to you today...How about I stuff you inside of Chatot's belly like a turduckin and feed both of you to Snorlax at once.

Lets see Dragonite, Charizard and Flygon have an all out battle to the death.

Have Chikorita juggle some flaming torches.

Riolu, go join the circus.

Totodile, go hide in a pond on a golf course and eat any unsuspecting people that get too close to you.

And now toss Arceus into a big group of skunks.

Suddenly, Mewtwo turns int Batman, Mew into Robin, and Delcatty into Catwoman. "a I hallucinating or is this really happening?", I ask scratching your head. "Its really happenening since I can see it.", QC says. "Same.", Reader agrees. "Mwahahaha! Since I am evil, butlazy, I have called my good friend Dr. Wily to make me some robots to do my bidding! MWAHAHAHA!", Delcatty says evily.

"QuicK! To the Nameless Cave!", Mewtwo says as he and Mew go to TheNameless cave. "How did they get my keys?", I ask. "Nameless, this can only be explained by a flashback.", Sora says. "Alright."

_Flashback_

It's a normal day at the studio. I'm busy stuffing Togepi inside Chatots belly before both of them get eaten by Snorlax, Chikorita is busy juggling torches. Suddenly, Chikorita drops one of her torches and it sets her on fire. "OH MY GOD! I'M ON FIRE!", Chikorita screams. Suddenly, Tenguman from Megaman 8 flys in. "Don't worry Chikorita because I, the great Tenguman, shall save you!" "No wait! Tenguman! Stop!", I yell. "Why can't you let him handle this?", Mutant asks. "Because hes an idiot.", I reply as Tenguman starts to fan Chikoritas fire but get this, instead of putting out the fire he sends it all around the room, in thus setting every grass type in the studio on fire. "AHHHHH! WE"RE ALL ON FIRE!", All the grass types yell. "Excuse me.", I say as I run foward to stop Tenguman and save the grass types but unknown to me, I drop my keys while I'm running and Mew picks them up and steals them.

_End flashback_

"Remind me to force Tenguman into the acid lake later, okay?", I say. "Sure.", Sora agrees. Suddenly, an explosion is heard and Mewtwo, Mew, and Delcattys corpse teleport back. "Have fun?", Deoxys asks. "Yeah." I then revive Delcatty and turn them all back to normal.

"Well the funs not over yet!", I say as I push arceus out the window into a pit of skunks. "Well at least they aren't dangerous.", Arceus says. The Skunks then pull out pistols. "at least I'm not severly injured." BAM! "What was that?", Latios asks. "Oh, probably nothin'", Sora replies. "(groan)At least I haven't been sprayed.", Arceus groans. PFFFFFT. The skunks spray Arceus."At least I'm alive.", Arceus says weakly. The skunks then pull out bombs."Dammit.", Arceus says. BOOOOOOM! Smoke fises. "What was that?", I ask. "Oh, Probably nothing.", Player says. "Uh, guys. Arceus is dead.", Demon says. "Its about time he was. Anyways, everyone, meet Arceus 2.0 A.K.A., the Arceus I don't hate.", I say as a new Arceus teleports in. "Hey guys." "Hi.", Everyone replies.

Riolu then goes and faces the punishment and dies and is then revived.

"Now Dragonite, Charizard, and flygon have to fight to the death!", I say. They then start towards the punishment room. "and the winner gets a cookie." They instantly teleport to the arena after hearing that.

(At the arena)

Its flamethrower VS Hyperbeam. Fly VS Strength. Jump jump VS Slide slide. Then suddenly... "WHAT! A TREATY!"I scream as I teleport to the arena. "What is the meaning of this!", I yell. "Oh we don't want to fight each other, so we signed a treaty.", Dragonite says. "Sorry, theres no peace in battles hosted by me, the great TheNameless!" "Actually, there is nothing against it in your rule book.", Flygon says, holding a rulebook marked "A list of rules made by TheNameless". "Well screw my rules, I'm the freakin author.", I snap. "We still aren't fighting.", Charizard says. "Grrrr....Fine. But be prepared to not wake up the next time you go to sleep. Also, no cookies for any of you.", I say. "Awwwwwww.", They say in unison. "Hey, you brought this upon yourselves.", I say. We then teleport back, just as Totodile is revived from facing the punishment.

"Next dares are from Ray." "Yay!", He cheers.

**hi again**

lugia:sing ugly girl(no offense)

here's a game fatal frame 3

oh and the tunnel of love is actually a tunnel of death

oh here's a free buffet

buffet restaruant onwers:KILLLLLLLLL HIMMM!

oh crap

(runs away)

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!

Lugia the faces the punishment and dies. Player then revives him. He then gets fatal frame 2w, which he then puts on Ebay.

A buffet then appears and snorlax eats all of the food. The buffet owners then harpoon Snroalax to death. I then revive him.

"The next dares are from Sora. And while we do his dares, I shall look to see who stole my wallet.", I say as I pull out a gun.

**Newflash: My ToD has been reposted at fanfic underground...ask Yellow-the Healer for more information!**

Now that I got that out of my system, Dares:

Lucario: Become a pirate namely Jack Sparrow.

Blastoise: You will become a Pirate ship for Lucario (Jack Sparrow)

Gyarados: You get to Barbossa

Cyndaquil: Fight a regular monkey in the jungle.

Chikorita: Sing Bad by Micheal Jackson.

Zoroak: You are no longer Emo now you have to go to war.

Nameless: Thanks for being awesome! *hands him a million dollars*

Riolu and Eevee: become a duo of assassins that will try (and fail) to take over the world.

Suddenly, a blue light surrounds Lucario, before turning him into Jack sparrow. The same light surrounds Blastoise, before turning him into a ship. "Come Ship! Together we shall sail the seven seas and search for treasure and drink rum!", Luc-er-Jack says as hee and Blastoise go to the ocean and set sail. "Uh, Nameless, when will they be back?", Latios asks. "Oh, next chapter.", I reply.

Gyarados then gets Barbossa. "This is going straight onto ebay.", He says. "Why do you guys like ebay so much? And how did you get an account?" "Oh. We use yours to buy and sell, Nameless.", Gyarados says. "Grrr. Thats it, only stduio members with LEVEL 100 CLEARENCE can access the internet from now on. "But Nameless, that means only you, the authors, Pheonix and Zoroark can access it!", Venesaur says. "And I regret nothing.", I say.

Suddenly, a monkey flys in a beats the living crap out of Cyndaquil just by tossing bananas at him over and over again. Cyndaquil is then healed by Sora.

"Now Chikorita has to sing Bad!", I say.

**Your Butt Is Mine  
Gonna Tell You Right  
Just Show Your Face  
In Broad Daylight  
I'm Telling You  
On How I Feel  
Gonna Hurt Your Mind  
Shoot To Kill  
Come On, Come On,  
Lay Me**

I'm Giving You  
On Count Of Three  
To Show Your Stuff  
Or Let It Be . . .  
I'm Telling You  
Just Watch Your Mouth  
I Know Your Game  
What You're About

Well They Say The Sky's  
The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
But My Friend You Have  
Seen Nothing  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad,achoo! EXCUSE ME YOUR EXCUSED  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
Who's Bad . . .

The Word Is Out  
You're Doin' Wrong  
Gonna Lock You Up  
Before Too Long,  
Your Lyin' Eyes  
Gonna EAT You TONIGHT  
So Listen Up  
Don't Make A Fight,  
Your Talk Is Cheap  
You're Not A Man  
You're Throwin' Stones  
To Hide Your Hands

But They Say The Sky's  
The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
And My Friends You Have  
Seen Nothin'  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
ACHOO SORRY AGAIN I MUST BE CATCHING A COLD You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And I LIKE PIE!  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)  
Who's Bad . . .

We Can Change The World  
Tomorrow  
This Could Be A Better Place  
If You Don't Like What I'm  
Sayin'  
Then Won't You Slap My  
Face . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)

Woo! Woo! Woo!  
(And The Whole World Has  
To Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once  
Again . . .)  
PIZZA WITH EXRA PEPPORONI  
You Know, You Know, You  
Know, Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)

You Know I'm Smooth, I'm  
Bad, You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm  
Bad Baby  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know, You Know, You  
Know It, Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Woo!  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)

You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad-You  
Know-Hoo!  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You Once Again . . .  
(Just To Tell You Once  
Again . . .)  
Who's Bad?

Everyone then aplauds, as Riolu and Chikorita kiss. "Aw, young love.", llama says. "I know.", Demon replies.

"Now I shall turn Zoroark un-emo and send him to war!", Sora says. "Wait! Don't do it Sora!", I yell. "Why?" "Because if you turn Zoroark un-emo, the same thing that would happen if Chuck Norris was ever defeated would happen. "And whats that?" "The solar system would expplode and the universe would have all life erased from it." "Okay. No reason to go sci-fi." "But it's true!" "Fine. We won't do that dare.", Sora says. "(Phew) Thanks."

Suddenly, $1,000,000 crashes through the ceiling. "*Gasp* Is this for me?", I say. "Ye[p. Thanks for being awesome!", Sora says. "Gee thanks. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to force Deoxys to fix the roof, before going out on a spending montage. Player, do all of my dares. See ya next chapter!", I say as I teleport out.

"Well,, now Riolu and Eevee have to *try* to take over the world.", Player says. "Mwahahahaha!", Riolu and Eevee laugh before teleporting out to start their evil plan.

_One failed evil plan involving eight robot masters, Blockbuster, Childrens card games,an HD TV, and the Ghost of Michael Jackson later..._

"How did we loose!", Riolu screams. "Seriously. You were up against not only the JLA, but Megaman and Sonic the Hedgehog also. I think your plan was pretty much doomed from the start.", Sora says. "Aw man.", Riolu and Eevee say in unison.

"The final dares come from Mutant.",Player says.

**I finally decided to join the site. Yay.**

Latias: I can never tell you and Latios apart! To end the confusion, siamese twin time!

Sk- er, Delcatty: Here's some catnip. Knock yourself out. Literally.

Rotom: Short circuit the power lines in New York.

Nameless: Love hurts. Use this magic orb to make one of the lovers turn evil on their soul mates for the rest of the chapter. Feel free to supply weapons.

Togepi: It's baseball time! But they're out of baseballs.... Hey, you're round, like a baseball....

And finally, a dare that everyone is involved in: A visiting Butterfree is killed off while the lights are out. Who did it? No fair reviving him and asking.

Suddenly, Latias and Latios merge together and become Siemese twins. "Uh, Player, when will we be back to normal?", Latimerge asks. "Probably next chapter but I'll just call Nameless to check.", Player says as he calls me. "Hello. I'm not able to talk right now due to useing my author powers to take me on a shopping montage around the world. Please leave a message after the Beep. PS: Any siemese dares are over at the end of the chapter. PPS: Togepi is a stupid little-" BEEP. The message ends. "Yeah, you'll be back to normal by next chapter.", Player says. "Okay.", Latimerge says.

Delcatty then eats a bunch of catnip that just, somehow appeared in the room, and ate every last bit of it. ".!", Delcatty screams. "Take cover!", Player screams as everyone goes to safer parts of the building. Everyone is then safe from delcattys random rage. Well, everyone except for Togepi who I used my author powers to make sure she couldn't take cover on. "BANANA! PIE! IN AMERICA!", Delcatty screams. She then runs over and eats Togepi, before reviving her somehow. Suddenlu,though, I use my author powers t kill both Togepi and Delcatty. Everyone then slowly comes back into the room, before Sora revives both Togepi and Delcatty.

Rotom then gives a sigh of relief, but accidently shoots a power line and cuts off all the Power in the city in the process. "Don't worry everyone. Deoxys is already on it.", Player says. "No Im not!", Deoxys says. "Oh yes you are.", Player says as he points a gun to Deoxys' head. "Your right. I am.", Deoxys says as he starts to fix the power.

Player then takes out a magical orb, and makes Luxray and Charizard start a war against each other. "Don't worry folks. all dares that don't have how long it lasts specified are over at the end of the chapter.", Sora says. "Yeah, what he said.", Player says.

Everyone then plays baseball and uses Togepi as the ball. It's Authors VS Pokemon, and the authors win: 10-5. Togepi is then healed...somehow.

"Okay. Time to find out who the murderer was.", Player says. "Oh thats easy. It wa Eevee. everyone knows shes an assasin.", Sora says. "Dang. You found out my evil plan. I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you-" "Eevee. Stop. We are NOT going to reference Scooby Doo.", Player says. "Oh. sorry."

"Well thats it for this chapter! R and R!",player says

**I feel that I should try something different. Any ideas?**


	14. Chapter 13

"Hey Everyone! This is TheNameless, welcoming you to chapter 13. Due to it being chapter 13, a lot of bad things will happen to the not to the authors, since author powers are mor powerful than the powers of the number 13, but I digress.", I say. "Hey! You aren't Nameless! He has blue eyes, you have silver eyes!", At says. "Your right. I'm really Silver, one of his OCs. The real Nameless couldn't be here today, so I'm filling in for him!" "What could be so important he couldn't show up for his own show!", Sora says. "Well..."

(In Las Angeles, California)

"It's the Tonight Show, With Jay Leno! On tonights show, we have Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, and TheNameless, director and host of his hit Pokemon torture show: Pokemon: Truth or Dare?. Also tonight, The Prime TIme Band and a guest preformance from Lady Gaga! Now with that said, heres our host, JAY! LENO!

(Back in NYC)

"Oh, I see now.", Sora says as he, Player, QC, and Swampy watch the tonight show. "So...yeah. On with the dares!", Silver says. "Your new to this, aren't you?", Ray asks. "Yeah, but I think Im getting used to it."

**more dare time!**

togepi: you now have the voice of tristen from yugioh abriged. your voice gives you super strength!

ryu (aka kamen rider accel) fight zoroark in a sword fight.

swampy: run away from the new arceus who ias an incantation of sora's.

lucario: have a sparing match with kamen rider is aloud to use his wake up, bron booster and castle doran fuesles.

nameless: you are hit by the extereme memory's maximum drive "double extereme"

player: here is the choice driver as well as the mirror and change memories (mirror gives you a square mirror as a shield, it can suck in inanimate objects that are fired at it and the change memory lets you transform: your shield, anything in the shield and anything you touch with your right hand.)

kamen rider skull: jump in the acid lake and servive because your to awsome to be affected by the acid.

nameless: lift the computer band.

Llama: get everyone their own Ebay acount.

well, I think thats it oh and no one can do the punishment for the rest of the chapter. 

"Wait! I thought the Kamen Riders left!", Pheonix Says. "They did, but they came by to visit.", Demon says.

"My voice gives me super strength!", Togepi, or Tristan, I really don't care, says. "Really?", llama asks as he hands a red button to X (My data form).X pushes the button, and a piano falls on Togepi. Togepi, who is still alive, lifts up the piano and chucks it at X. Miliseconds before it impacts X, I teleport in, and catch the piano, before throwing it out a very large open window. "Nameless! Your back!" "Yeah, Jay asked me to give a tour of the studio." "Really!", Demon asks. "Yep. By the way, I think I'm forgetting something...oh! Right!", I say as I pick up Togepi and lock her in the sugar storage room. " that over wit-" I then hear rumbling. Togepi then bursts out of the room with a sledgehammer and starts destroying random stuff. BAM! "No! Not ! Is stole him from Lan Hikari after the events of Megaman Battle Network 6!" "(He does remember that Everything broken will be repaired by next chapter,right?)"X thinks to himself.

BAM! "No! Not the manga cabinet! I was going to read all of that!...Maybe."

BAM! "No! Not Quickman! He was the best security guard I ever had!"

BAM! "AHH! TOGEPI! YOU'VE GONE TO FAR! YOU CAN BRAKE MY NAVI, KILL MY SECURITY, AND DESTROY MY MANGA, BUT WHEN YOU DESTROY MY STASH OF COCA-COLA, YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!", I scream as I pull out an AK-47 and kill Togepi. I then throw Togepi out the window, who is then revived and turned back to normal...and sent to solitary confinement.

Zoroark then looses to Ryu in a sword fight, as Lucario losses to Kiva in sparring. The are then healed as the Kamen Riders are sent away.

I then face the punishment (acid lake! Now with instant death spikes!) and...Survive? "How did you survie Nameless?", QC asks. "Well, I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows Chuck Norris, who taught me how to survive any of "The Punishments", I say.

Player then gets a choice driver, mirror, and change memories, which he puts in his room.

llama then gets everyone there own ebay accounts. Too bad that the only non-authors that can use the computer are Zoroark, Pheonix, Shaymin, and My OCs.

"Okay next dares are from Ray!", Silver says.

**Um?How many FREAKING times will you sell the things i gave you**

(goes on a rampage)

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10(takes a deep breath)

everbody:spin the whell of punishment (author's are exceptions)

sora can save a max of 6 pokemon

"Why look, it's the wheel of punishment. Lat time it was spinned, it was rigged to always rigged to land on Fight Chuck Norris but today, Togepi is going to spin it. Lets watch.", I say, giving a tour. Togepi spins the wheel. Around and around it goes, before slowing down and landing on Poisonous Cookie. Togepi eats the cookie, turns purple, then explodes.

"The final dares come from..." "Stop the suspence, Nameless!", Swampy yells. "Mutant!"

**New Ideas? Hmm... *starts thinking* Well, the only idea I can think of is a world tour as the dares go on...**

Dares:

Delcatty: in congratulations of Sora's repost at the underground, GIANT. GOLF. CLUB. FORE!

Togepi: You must walk along the Wall of China whilst whistlig wind whips you around. AND THEN YOU BLOW UP!

Totodile: go to a desert and fight a giant skeleton sand worm and its Samba Cactus minions.

Did I mention I have a sunken ship with a bunch of treasure inside? I bet nobody can take it away!

Zoroark: Go to a pyramid and try to blend in with the anubi. (they're not fond of visitors)

And wait, how did I get in the flashback? You didn't know me until chapter 7 or so!

Snorlax: While visiting Japan, I say we enter you in a sumo competition.

If you want, I can make a boat for the cast...

"I like that idea. So...next chapter will be held at the Burj Dubai, the worlds tallest builidng, in Dubai!", I say. "Yay!", everyone cheers.

Delcatty then gets a Golf Club of Death and starts whacking random things. BAM! "How many times must my Coca-Cola stash be destroyed! Grrr...WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOR!", I yell. "Uh, Nameless, you aren't fighting.", Silver says. "I know that. I was just quoting a certain game with horrible voice acting!" (Readers, if you can guess the game correctly, I can bring in some characters from other games next chapter. Hint: The game is for the original Playstation.)

Togepi then walks across the Great Wall of China before exploding into a million pieces...again.

Totodile then goes to the dessert. a giant skeleton appears,, along with some Samba Cactuses and he fights them...and dies. I then revive him.

Zoroark then goes to an Egyption Pyramid, where the Anubi start bowing down to him, mistaking him for the egyptian god Anubis.

"Okay. Mutant was in the flashback because-uh-...Hey! Look over there! Mario and Sonic are having a battle to the death!", I say. "Theres no battle-Hey! where did Nameless go?", Mutant asks. "I'm over here. I just reset the timeline so you weren't in the flashback!" "What flashback?" "(Gotta thank Azelf later)", I think to myself. "Uhm, Nameless. You still owe me a thank you!", azelf says. "Yeah. Er...thanks. Oh, and your check is in the mail."

Snorlax then enters a Sumo Wrestling match in Japan, and FREAKIN CRUSHES EVERYONE!. No, I'm serious. He wondered on to the roof and the building collapsed on itself. Yes he is okay. No, he is in no trouble. He did the logical thing and blamed the buildings destruction on Dr. Eggman. He then teleported back.\

"Well, thats it for this chapter. Not so many reviews, but, oh well. Remember to R and R!", I say. The screen then fades to black as I kick Togepi out the window.

**Pokemon: Truth or Dare! Where the Ratings are great and the Togepis are...dead.**


	15. Chapter 14

Pokemon Truth or Dare-Chapter 14

"Ah. The Burj Tower. The worlds tallest building. Oh look! All the pokemon and authors are there! So you may be asking 'Nameless, why aren't you there? Well, I only have a week left of summer , and I want to spend it...relaxing...and fooling around with my new PS3. But don't worry, From now until I randomly choose to drop in , Silver will take my place...again. Also before this chapter goes on, I 'd like to say that next chapter is the last ones that authors can join in, so after I post next chapter noone can join in. So with that, adios.", I say before sipping some Iced Tea.

_Scene changes to Burj Tower_

"Aloha people of the interwebs, and anyone else reading this! This is Silver!" "And Player!", Player butts in. "And X!", X screams. "And welcome to Pokemon: Truth or Dare! Home of the...Togepi eating Snorlax!", Silver says as Snorlax stuffs Togepi into his mouth. This chapter we have a very special punishment for all those crazy Pokemon!" "And what is this punishment?", Pheonix asks..

"Why, since this is the worlds tallest building, you'll have to jump of it!" "But what about us flying types?" "Your wings will be cut off first." All the flying types gulp. "But with that said-", Silver says as he motions at Demon and Swampy. "LET'S GET ON WITH THE DARES!", They say in unison.

"The first dares are from me! Horray!", cries Ray.

**Nameless:Interfere with the historic battle which is titans versus figure it out yourself**

everybody:go on ninja warrior

Authors: Give the pokemon these ssbb transformation  
Nameless Watch CD punishment DUN DUN DUN

"Okay so I have to interfere with the battle between the Grrek gods and Titans...okay!", I say as I teleport to Burj and then go back in time.

_A few minutes later at a Greek museum..._

"...and thus the Greek Namelestheon was formed. Now remember, the six Gods in the Namelestheon were Zeus, god of the sky, Poseiden, the god of the water, Hades, god of the underworld, Mario, god of plungers, Hephaestues, god of invention, and the ruler of the gods, Nameless, god of just about everything else. ..."

_Back at the Burj..._

"Hey guys! I'm back!" "Hey Nameless!", Sora says. "Wassup Nameless!", Mutant and Reader says. "Screw you Nameless.", Togepi says. "Burn in Hades.", I say to Togepi.

Everyone then goes ninja and fights and I win. All of the killed are then revived.

All of the pokemon then turn into Princess Peach, and then to add effect, I turn into Bowser. Mario then comes in and starts to fight me, but is then attacked by all of the Peaches and dies. Everyone then turns back to normal.

"Well, I gotta go now! See ya everyone!", I say. "Nameless, you're leaving again?", Sora asks. "Yeah. I have to go play a game." "What type of game?" "Think of lies...and cake."

I go away as X watches CD's punishment.

_One hour later._

X comes out of the room, looking actually happy. " I don't get what was so bad about that punishment. In fact, I found it kind of funny." "Thats because SOMEONE mixed up the disc with his punishment on it with the disc for the movie Eurotrip!", Player screams. "Meh." "Oh!Don't you MEH me."

"Next dare is from Marx." (Kirby anyone?)

**can i join i am a male zekrom(5th generation pokemon)?**

"Sure you can!", X says as Marx teleports in. "He guys, wheres Nameless." "Playing a game involving lie cake." "Oh."

"And now for mutants dares.", Deoxys says. "You do realize that Nameless will kill you if he finds you've been touching the dare list, right?", Mutant asks. "Yeah..."

**Well, the golf club didn't go as expected. DELCATTY was supposed to be the golf ball, not the coca-cola!**

But I digress.

Cyndaquil: Since we're at the tallest building, I dare you to jump. JUMP. FREAKING JUMP.

Chatot: Anger the natives. NOW.

Togepi: Just in case nobody dares you to die (Which is very unlikely), GET IN MY BELLY! (I change my mind about being merciful to the weak.)

Riolu: GET ME TO STOP USING CAPS LOCK.

Me: KILL RIOLU FOR TRYING TO MAKE ME STOP USING CAPS LOCK.

Ho-oh: Would you like to try bowling with a giant fishbowl and people as the pins?

Totodile: Use the Steamroller move from that game (WRYYYYYYYYY!)

Deoxys: Fix all the ceilings that the steamroller broke.

Mewtwo: I force you to watch the horrible cutscenes from the awful three CD-i games.

Everyone: get pelted by dead trout raining from the sky.

... That last one was one of the weirdest things I have ever thought up. Oh well.

"Come on Cyndaquil! Jump now!", Player demands! "Jump now Cyndaquil! JUMP NOW!", Delcatty and Latias cheer. Cyndaquil gulps, and slowy walks towards the nearest window. He gulps. Then, he leaps out of the window and hurtles towards the ground...and lands in the worlds deepest hole. (How'd that get there?) He hurtles through the crust, then the mantle, then the outer core, and then eaten by Heatran ( he lives in the core) in the inner core. He is then teleported back and revived.

Chatot then sees her dare. "Oh this will be easy!", She says happily. She then swoops down, steals someguys wallet, and then puts it in the back pocket of the guy next to him. The guy with the stolen wallet realizes that and pulls the wallet out of his pocket. Unforunatley, the guy next to him notices. "Hey bub. You like my wallet?", He asks. "Ummmm Yeah?" "Well DIE.", He says angrily before picking the guy up by the throat and slamming him into a nearby mailbox. A police oficer then stops by. "Hey! Why'd you do that to him!" "HE! STOLE! MY! WALLET!1!"He what!" The police officer picks the guy up by the throut and throws him at a brick wall. "Well, it looks like my work here is done.", Chatot says as she begins to fly back.

Mutant then eats Chatot, and Riolu then-somehow-gets Mutant to stop using caps lock before being killed. The dead pokemon are then revived.

"Ho-oh! Want to bowl with a huge fishbowl and use people as pins?", Mutant aks. "Er...no."

"What steam roller mooOOOOOOOOOOOVE!", Totodile screams as he's pushed off the tower. "What? He took to long." llama says.

"Wait. What steamrolllllLEEEEEEERRR." Deoxys screams as he's pushed off by Demon. Doexys and Totodile are then revived.

Mewtwo is then also pushed off by Swampy, as Togepi is pushed off by-the angry policeman from earlier. Mewtwo and Togepi are then revived. Everyone is then pleted by dead trout, which Snorlax eats afterwards.

"And before we move on, yes, that last dare was a little weird.", Player says. "Now lets move on!", Sora says enthusiastcily. "Horray!", All the other authors scream.

**a truth 4 mew2(iv only read to chapter 2 but id like 2 know this)can u ask mew2 what his greates question is,why that is?thanks if u go with this 1**

**"**That would have to be 'What is the meaning of life the universe and everything'.", Mewtwo says. "And according to Google, the answer is fourty-two.",X says. "What, I'm named after a robot for a reason you know!"

"Moving on...", Player says.

**hey, I have my own ToD now! but IT's not just a pokemon ToD but a Kamen Rider and Pokemon crossover ToD!**

and now, the dares:

llama: dump radio active waste on sora

all Authors: have a baseball match against the yankees, NO POWERS ALOUD (that means you nameless)

see you around!

llama then dumps radio active waste on Sora, who then starts stabbing llama with his keyblade. llama is then healed.

All the authors, and X, then face off against the Yankees and LOOSE.

And then we move onto Spyro and Pikachu's dares.

**Hahaha! This is one of the craziest Pokemon Truth or Dare Stories that I have ever read so far! Anyways I think this will become good...**?

Can I send in two pokemon?

One of them is a Pikachu named Electra. She has a blue string tied around her neck. She is Lv 50 and knows Volt Tackle, Thunder, Thunder Shock,and Quick Attack.

The other is Grassgreen the Sceptile. She has a red string tied to her neck. She is Lv 50 also. Her moves are Absorb, Leaf Blade, Cut, and Razor Leaf.

Truth and Dares

Sora: I don't know, pour choclate milk all over yourself

**Dialga: Fall down a cliff into a bunch of lava.**

Zoroark: Lick Snorlax

Ho-Oh: Where is my money!

Mew: Battle Spyro the dragon(Evil form.)during a suger rush.

Everyone: Get on a suger rush and whack eachother with golf clubs and rocks.

Ampharos: Kick Pichu into the sea.

Pikachu: Since you are my number one favorite pokemon, you get to wear a blue and gold , and why did you say you hated Ash?

**Shaymin: You now have stingers on your back! Poke Uxie with it.**

Chikorita: You disturbed my Grovyle's dairy! Now you must face me!(A dragon with a light blue body and pink wings.)

That is all!

"Of course you can!", X says as Electra and Grassgreen teleport in. "Hey everyone!", they say in unison. "Hey guys.", Sora, Player and Swampy say. "Konichiwa.", Ray says.

Sora then jumps of the building and survives, due to using Psycic to make a weaker impact.

Dialga the falls off a cliff into a pit of lava and survives, due to being a dragon type.

"WHERE IS MY MONEY!", Electra screams at Ho-oh. "Fluffy ate it." "No I didn't. Snorlax did." "It's true.", Snorlax says.

Zoroark then licks Snorlax and battles (and looses) to Spyro the dragon while on sugar rush!

Everyone then jumps off the building, and is then revived after dying.

Amphoros than kicks Pichu into the sea, who then learns how to speak dolphin.

Pikachu then gets a blue and gold scarf. "Gee thanks!", he says. "So as to why I hate Ash. Well, I don't know but whenever I'm around him, I feel like some plot device in an anime based of a video game whos main purpose is to make a group of three idiots blast off into the sky. It get's kind of boring after a while. I kind of wish I owned a gun."

Shaymin then kills Uxiee with her stingers as Chikorita is killed by Spyro and Pikachu for disturbing Grovyle's diary.

"Next dares are from Rose.", an ominous voice says.

**im back dares absol thou name is Toni,CHATOT DIEEEEEE! cas u stink**

Absol is then renamed Toni as Chatot dies from a heart attack. She is then revived.

"NEXT!", The ominous voice says.

**HI I want to join! Can i? and torture! I'm a white Lucario with red eyes and I'm a girl call me Miyuki if you want.**

Riolu: You're my little sister so you get to help me!

Charizard: Hey! You stole my ice cream! NO ONE MESSES WITH MY ICE CREAM! Death to you! We get to tie you to a spinning dart borad then we get to throw things at you! *gives everybody but Charizard darts, needles, knives, etc*

Mewtwo: I dare you to steal something from Mew. Then...*gives Mew sugar, coffee, and a chainsaw* Mew gets to kill you!

Chatot: I don't like Chatot that much so...you steal something from the auothor then...*gives you a box with Donkey Kong inside* You can kill him.

Snorlax: You're useless...hm...I dare you to go fight a dragon and you get to fight with only a double slap while the dragon has a lighting breath.

"Sure you can, and since you want to torture, here is a flamethrower!", X says as Miyuki teleports in. "Hey everyone. And thanks Nameless, I mean X!", she says as she starts burning the grass types. Oh, and Riolu helps her.

"No! Charizard is innocent!", Luxray screams. "It was Chatot who stole your icecream!" "What?",everyone says.

_A few moments later._

Chatot is strapped to the dart board dead. And since the revive gun needs to be fixed, she isnn't revived. (I'll do her other dare next chapter.)

Mewtwo then steals Mew's cookie, and is then slaughtered by Mew. Mewtwo is then buried in the worlds deepest hole from earlier.

Snorlax then defeats a dragon that has lightning breath with only double slap. He won when he accidentally fell onto the dragon and and it was crushed under his weight. (His weight is...OVER 9000 POUNDS)

"And the final dares are from...Sora!", says the ominous voice coming from behind a curtain. Charizard then pulls back the curtain, and the ominous voice is revealed to be me!

**Hey! I went to that building in Dubai! It was AWESOME!**

It's been such a long time but here goes:

Nameless: Force any character (Not an author) to grow a beard, throw said character out the window and tell the police that said bearded pokemon robbed a bank.

Snorlax: Let small children use you as a trampoline.

Charizard: Fight the Harry Potter crew.

Charizard then fights everyone from the Harry Potter series and looses EPICLY.

Some children see Snorlax's corpse and start using it as a trampoline. "They do realize he's dead, right?", I ask. "I hope.", X says.

I then force Togepi to grow a beard, tell local officials that she robbed a bank, and the goverment of both Dubai and the US that she's a terrorrist. She is killed within minutes.

"Well, it looks like we're all out of time. Se ya nextyiyiyiYI!", I scream as the lights go out. When they turn back on, I'm gone, and in my place, is a small pool of screen then fades to black, signifying that this chapter is over.

**Find out nextime WHO KILLED THE AUTHOR! (Or if he's dead at all)**


End file.
